AL LIMITE DE LA LOCURA
by Okami nwn
Summary: Eren Jaeger un ingeniero en software, trabajador de la compañía Murkoff desde hace dos semanas en el Manicomio Mount Massive, en Colorado. Envía un correo a su amigo de universidad Levi un periodista muy reconocido. En el correo Eren le pide que trate de investigar a la compañía en la cual hacen experimentos demasiado grotesco...podra salir la verdad sobre Murkoff?
1. Chapter 1: el correo

**Capítulo 1:**

"**El correo"**

**-Mount Massive Asylum, sótano de investigaciones y experimentos de Murkoff corporation: 16:00 hrs.**

Murkoff corporation, compro el Mount Massive hace no más de 1 año, desde entonces usan a los pacientes con problemas mentales, para experimentos relacionados con el REM* ,y otras pruebas tales como someterlos para cambiarlos genéticamente…

Eren Jaeger un subordinado de Murkoff desde hace solo dos semanas, en Mantenimiento de software, se encontraba escribiendo un correo a su amigo de universidad:

"Levi, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero debo hacer esto rápido, podrían estarme vigilando.

Trabaje dos semanas en las instalaciones de sistema psiquiátrico de Murkoff, en el Monte Massive, como ingeniero de software, me temo que estoy rompiendo un montón de acuerdos de confidencialidad, pero que les jodan.

Están ocurriendo cosas terribles. No lo entiendo. Soy incapaz de creer la mitad de las cosas que vi. Los doctores hablan de una terapia del sueño que había llegado demasiado lejos, de algo que habían encontrado en la montaña y que les había estado esperando. Murkoff está ganando dinero a costa de hacer daño a muchas personas. Es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora, estoy escribiendo esto muy rápido alguien puede estarme observando, siento mucho pedir que te arriesgues tanto con lo que te pido….

Pero la verdad tiene que salir a la luz."

Eren piensa en enviar el correo o no, el lugar en el que se encuentra no es muy seguro, cualquier información que salga…puede pagarse con la muerte, pero sin vacilar más presiona el botón de su computador, pero al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la puerta, se sobresalta y presiona con insistencia el mismo botón, cierra su laptop de golpe, y sale del pequeño rincón donde se encontraba y logra visualizar a uno de sus compañero:

-oye Jaeger! Te están esperando, hay algo urgente en el motor- le grita molesto el hombre,

Eren algo nervioso responde: - L-lo siento, voy en seguida –

Una bocina anuncia: "Eren Jaeger, empleado 1466, preséntese inmediatamente en la sala de monitorización del motor morfogenico"

El joven sale de su escondite, apresura el paso hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio gigante con muchas máquinas y ordenadores donde se escuchaban múltiples voces de doctores, hablando de cosas que Jaeger no entendía

-oh, Joven Jaeger, llega justo a tiempo el próximo paciente está en camino y el spin arterial todavía no está funcionando.- le dice un científico algo apurado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer

Eren asiente, y un tanto preocupado llega a un computador, donde otro de los científicos le recibe:

-Jaeger! Por fin. ¿Dónde estaba?, la interfaz imaginería funcional no se comunica con el ASL. Tenemos un paciente que lleva 30 segundo inconsciente y no podemos ver qué pasa en su cabeza

Eren comienza a hacer su trabajo, solo seguía pensando en si fue correcto haber enviado el correo, ignorando la mayor parte de lo que le decía el científico.

Frente a la habitación donde se encontraban, estaba el motor morfogenico, se utilizaba para someter a algunos pacientes a terapias, capsulas enormes con forma de burbuja en las cuales introducían a los pacientes seleccionados par el proyecto que Murkoff quería llevar acabo.

El ojiverde tecleaba códigos para hacer funcionar correctamente un aparato que ni el mismo sabía cómo funcionaba. De la nada unos gritos comenzaron a escuchar dentro del salón del motor, al parecer pedían ayuda:

-Sabía que iba allegar, sus putas maquinas asquerosas!. Ustedes,putas maquinas!,no!...otra vez no! . se lo que me están haciendo!...ayuda!...ayuda!...me van a violar! Violación! Violación!- gritaba con desesperación el paciente el cual trataban de someter para introducirlo en una de las capsulas. El paciente logra zafarse de los científicos que lo sometían, este corre hasta el vidrio protector donde del otro lado se encontraba Eren:

-Ayúdame! No dejes que me hagan esto! No se los permitas, tu! , se que puedes parar esto! Tiene que ayudarme….tien- decía con insistencia el paciente mientras golpeaba el vidrio y miraba con ansiedad a Eren

Lo único que pudo hacer el chico es retroceder por el susto que se había llevado, pero al mismo tiempo la sorpresa que tenía al haber escuchado al paciente decir eso. Los científicos vuelven a someter al paciente forzándolo a rendirse. Uno de los guardias que cuidaba la entrada al motor morfogenico, puso una mano en la espalda de Eren para tranquilizarlo:

-hey chico!, cálmate ,este lugar esta resguardado por alta seg…- es interrumpido por el científico que le había recibido:

-está bien, agente. El señor Jaeger solo se ha sorprendido. Estoy seguro de que aún está tranquilo y deseando terminar su trabajo-

Eren solo asintió algo nervioso "joder! Pero carajos hacen! Siento no poder ayudarlo"" , pensó mientras seguía arreglando algunos ajustes de la máquina, se dio el conteo para la reconexión y al funcionar, el computador muestra el rostro del paciente dentro de la capsula ,el rostro del paciente se volvía palido,las venas se veían marcadas y una especie de manchas rojas comenzaron a brotar de su piel, Eren algo asustado veía la pantalla, analizando que el enviar el correo fue lo correcto. El científico que lo recibió lo saca de sus pensamientos y le insiste en que se retire ya que ya no es de ayuda.

Eren algo preocupado por el paciente sale del laboratorio y regresa su oficina ,entra tranquilo, solo quería revisar si se había enviado su correo pero al entrar encuentra a su supervisor Jeremy Blaire sentado en su silla y con una mirada no tan amigable:

-"alguien a estado contando historias fuera de la clase"- dice con sarcasmo el supervisor

De repente alguien golpea a Eren por la espalda, al voltear ve a un guardia de seguridad que lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanza hacia la pared dejándolo un tanto aturdido.

Jeremy se acerca a Eren con el computador en manos:

-Joven Eren Jaeger consultor de software con un nivel de permiso de nivel 3. Graduado con honores de Berkley, pero aun así no lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que lo último que debería de hacer una mosca en una telaraña es moverse-

Le decía con un tono burlón, tirando el computador al suelo, rompiéndolo en dos. Eren estaba asustado no sabía qué hacer en su mente solo pensaba en lo que le harían, Jeremy observaba a Eren en el suelo cual insecto el cual pisar para borrar cualquier prueba.

-de algún modo, lo bastante estúpido como para pensar que un portátil prestado, un router cebolla*,y un parche de cortafuegos* serian suficientes para engañar al principal proveedor de seguridad biométrico...Estúpido sr. Jaeger…, más que estúpido…una locura,…me temo que necesitamos que se comprometa sr .Jaeger…¿que? ¿Que aceptara el confinamiento forzado voluntaria mente? –Dirigiéndose al guardia- ¡a oído eso ,agente?

-ah dicho que si, Sr. Blaire-respondía el guardia

-estupendo. Oh! ,y….acabo de oír que el Sr. Jaeger se ofrece como voluntario para el programa del motor Morfogenico?

-eso es lo que eh oído Sr. Blaire- dijo el guardia muy interesado en las palabras de su jefe

-Que valiente Eren. La corporación Murkoff y el incesante avance de la ciencia agradece su valentía y sacrificio, ¿quizá le puedan subministrar un analgésico al Sr Jaeger?-decía el supervisor con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

- P-pero…yo- Eren fue interrumpido por los golpes que comenzaron a darle los guardias para "cedarlo", el ojiverde sabía muy bien que esta era una lucha que no podía ganar….

•Bueno este fue el 1° cap. amigas me lo andaban pidiendo y pues yo soy superfan del juego *u* asi que con mucha mas razon lo iba a escribir XD ,espero que les alla gustado y esperen por mas c: , dejen Reviews me gustaria saber su opinion ya que este es mi primer fic que escribo (/u\) corazongay3

si les gusto lo actualizare el viernes que viene ;) .nos leemos ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2: cosas sin sentido

**nota: **ninguno de los temas que estoy usando me pertenecen,Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y Outlasta pertenece a la compañia Red Barrels

* * *

"**cosas sin sentido"**

**-Edificio central del periódico "Colorado post", oficinas de redacción y recopilación: 16:30 P.M.**

El edificio estaba casi en bancarrota, las noticias eran las mismas…asaltos, homicidios secuestros, accidentes automovilísticos, etc. La gente comenzaba a hartarse de lo mismo….pero esto no le importaba a el periodista estrella del periódico "colorado post"….que si no fuera por él, el edificio central hubiese cerrado desde hace tiempo.

Levi estaba como siempre en su oficina redactando una nueva noticia para el día siguiente con la información que había recopilado….hasta que a su computador le llegara un correo. el no solía recibir correos de nadie, ni mucho menos a esas horas. Le tomo poca importancia hasta que leyó el destinatario, era una combinación de números así que le pareció aún más extraño, abrió el correo y comenzó a leer, al parecer esta persona le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sus sospechas iniciaron , pero sabía que no podía ser la persona que tenía en mente, continuo leyendo:

-¿Murkoff?...Mmm….así que… esa era la compañía que compro el lugar para los locos, eh?-murmuraba Levi para sí mismo

Termino de leer el correo y comenzó a preguntarse por qué le habían enviado esto a él y quien le conocía tanto como para haberle revelado esto. Él quería investigar a esa compañía desde hace mucho…pero no encontró mucho acerca, sabía que esta era su oportunidad, pero al releer el correo creyó que tal vez era una broma o algo parecido….analizo una y cada una de las razones por las cuales esto estaba pasando, miraba por la ventana, caminaba alrededor de su oficina, hacia un jenga con sus lápices….hasta que por fin saco una conclusión de que algo estaba pasando o estaba a punto de suceder en Mount Massive , y sería la noticia con la cual sacaría adelante a el Edificio del periódico, y aun mas, sabría aún más de la compañía, tanto que parodia corromperla

-espero no desaprovechar mi tiempo en eso…-soltó mientras suspiraba

Saco todos sus documentos que tenía acerca de Murkoff, e imprimió el correo, coloco todo en una carpeta, buscó su cámara de video y las llaves de su Auto, en verdad estaba decidido en ir a sacar la verdad de Murkoff, desde antes sabía que algo tramaba esta compañía y que no sería bueno.

Salió del edifico central, subió a su Jeep y condujo rumbo a Mount Massive Asylum

-le verdad tiene que salir a la luz, eh?- dijo después de un suspiro

.

.

.

**Cámara de pruebas, instalaciones de Mount Massive: 18:00P.M.**

Eren estaba medio consiente cuando solo estaba recostado en un frio piso de losa, no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que nada iba a salir bien. Algo lo tomo y lo sentó en una especie de silla con cintos para inmovilizar, la persona que lo coloco pudo reconocerla al ver que era el mismo doctor de hace unas horas, mientras el ojiverde intentaba volver completamente en sí, el doctor. Ajustaba los cintos para que este no se moviera, comenzó a hablarle a Eren:

-abre los ojos. No hace falta que te despiertes, pero abre los ojos – decía después de darle una bofetada para mantenerlo despierto, al notar que a Eren le costaba mantenerse en sí , se acercó a su rostro:

-¿Qué pasa?¿alguien te a golpeado? Deja que te ayude-decía mientras lamia la oreja del castaño haciendo que este recuperara mejor los sentidos. Una voz que provenía de atrás informo sobre una alarma que sonaba, y decía algo de que un tal Billy Hope había despertado

-¿y eso no es bueno?-contesto el doctor confundido

-al parecer no-respondió su acompañante

-mierda…mierda, mierda, mierda, agh! Vámonos!-dijo el doctor molesto

Los dos sujetos salieron de la habitación, donde encendieron unos televisores que estaban frente a Eren, solo mostraba una especie de test de roschard que se movían, pero alado del cuarto donde estaba había otras habitaciones donde estaban otros pacientes, las paredes eran una especie de vidrio así que se podía ver y escuchar como los pacientes sufrían con lo que veían en los televisores, ya que provocaban un intenso dolor de cabeza a los paciente.

Las luces se apagaron deteniendo lo que provocaban los televisores, Jaeger volteo a ver el cuarto que estaba a su lado, cuando una especie de bruma negra entra por la puerta principal y se dirige a la habitación que veía el ojiverde; apenas se podía ver qué pasaba, todo estaba muy oscuro, con sacudidas bruscas logro escapar de la silla que lo inmovilizaba, al levantarse siente muy débiles sus piernas y cae al suelo algo aturdido, podía escuchar gritos del cuarto de alado…..se arrastró hasta toparse con un tripie que arriba tenía una cámara, se levantó torpemente y tomo la cámara, presiono un botón por accidente el cual encendió la luz infrarroja, enfoco la cámara a la habitación de alado que en algún momento habían cesado los gritos…pero se asustó al ver sangre en la pared de esta, no sabía que pasaba, ni donde estaba….comenzó a temblar y a sudar frio, pero no le tranquilizo el escuchar cómo se abria otra vez la puerta principal, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación creyendo que era uno de los científicos que había entrado, pero en vez de eso entro un sujeto al parecer era uno de los internos:

-crees que estas a salvo ahí. Lila, florecilla. Puto….te voy a abrir, te voy a abrir y te voy a enseñar. Te voy a hacer ronronear. Espera ahí- escupía el interno con enojo, mientras se dirigía a un computador que controlaba las puertas de las habitaciones. Esto hizo que Eren comenzara a temblar, pero se le ocurrió un plan, el sujeto abrió la puerta y el joven con cámara en mano salió corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde salió y cerro, se dio vuelta como si esperara que el sujeto saliera, pudo deducir que era un loco del manicomio:

.pero ¿Cómo rayos llego hasta aquí?-se decía así mismo el joven intentando asimilar las cosas. Llevo la cámara consigo, algo le decía que le seria de utilidad. Continuo caminando por el único pasillo frente a él, pero al voltear a un cuarto donde las paredes eran de una especie de plástico, visualizo a algunos interno más que torturaban a uno de los científicos ,lo grabo con la cámara mientras las dudas volvían a su cabeza, siguió y dio la vuelta por el pasillo, pero otro interno más salió corriendo hasta entrar en una habitación, detrás del volvió a aparecer la bruma negra, Eren se asustó al recordar la sangre que vio, así que se dio la vuelta y corrió, le costaba saber a dónde corría ya que en ese momento seguía viendo el teste de roschard frente a él. Vio una puerta entre abierta y entro a la habitación que al parecer eran los baños. Fue donde la bruma dejo de seguirlo:

-¿pero qué carajos era eso? ¿Un….fantasma?-se decía así mismo asustado

Vio en una mesita una pila la cual tomo, sabía que sería útil, pero era lo de menos, ahora su respiración era muy rápida y agitada, pero tenía que continuar y hallar la forma de salir, volvió por el mismo pasillo, volteo nuevamente a la habitación donde torturaban al científico, pero esta vez ya no lo torturaban si no que veían a Eren no tenían ninguna expresión, pero sus rostros fueron lo suficiente como para enchinarle la piel. Al ver el pasillo donde vio la bruma, miro con sigilo para encontrar una manera de huir, pero logro visualizar otro pasillo al fondo, corrió hasta la puerta transparente pero no logro abrirla y mucho menos pasar después de ver como un guardia asesinaba a un interno. A su lado había un pasillo y otra puerta pero aparecer esta conducía a donde se encontraban los interno que lo vieron huir de la bruma, no había otra opción el pasillo estaba obstaculizado por un mueble, Eren se acercó a la puerta y al tocar la perilla tomo una bocanada de aire, mientras bajaba la cámara que seguía grabando cada minuto que pasaba, al entrar uno de los interno le pidió que se acercara al parecer sabían que iba a entrar en esa habitación, había más interno alrededor de una clase de maesa o camilla en la cual practicaban cirugías y demás, tenían al científico ya muerto en esa mesa.

-toma, coge el cuchillo. Taja a nuestro amigo por aquí, mánchate un poquito las manos. Siempre es sano expresarse. Si te lo guardad por demasiado tiempo, puedes llegar a hacer algo de lo cual te arrepentirás- decía el interno mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el cadáver, y lo acariciaba

Eren sintió la sangre salpicar sobre su rostro, y con nervios intento negar con la cabeza

-¿no? ¿Eres uno de eso? ¿Demasiado bueno para nosotros? Pensé que eras diferente. Algo especial. Aquí no hay espectadores- el interno sacaba y volvía a clavar repetidas veces el cuchillo en el cadáver, hasta detenerse y azotar el cuchillo en la mesa –Ahora, saca el trasero de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión-

Uno de los otros interno lo guio hasta la puerta, el castaño salió y tomo un respiro, subió la cámara de nuevo para iluminar el oscuro pasillo que le esperaba, camino un poco hasta que se percató de un interno que estaba sentado tomándose la cabeza con estrés, al acercarse mas, Eren recibió un golpe del interno cuando este se levantó con furia, el chico sabía que debía huir del violento interno, corrió y entro en una habitación, no se detuvo al ver a un paciente golpeado a otro que estaba en el suelo, entro a otra habitación, la puerta se azoto detrás del después de entrar, el castaño quería descansar, tranquilizarse pero no podía si seguía en ese lugar algún loco podía entrar a golpearlo o peor….matarlo; busco una salida hasta dar con un conducto de ventilación abierto por donde podía escapar, subió por el conducto y gateo un poco hasta detenerse al ver por una rendija a un guardia y un trabajador de Murkoff, al parecer cuerdos todavía, que discutían sobre algo que apenas Eren podía escuchar

-…mala idea. Salimos de aquí a atreves de recepción y dejamos que las fuerzas especiales de Murkoff limpien esto- sonaba el susurro de uno de los sujetos

-si llegan aquí a tiempo. Necesitamos ayuda. Si los contactamos por radio, la guardia nacional podría estar aquí en…-

-ni siquiera sabemos si la radio funciona- interrumpió el policía a su compañero

-es de onda corta. Si la prisión tiene electricidad, hay señal. Las luces están encendidas- la desesperación le ganaba al trabajador

A Eren le bastó con escuchar eso para hacer un plan -"bien, si hay una radio en la prisión de onda corta, si es electrónico puedo hacer que funcione. Hay esperanza. Mi error fue la sutileza. Pensé que filtrar información para un periodista seria el medio más seguro. No quería ser el centro de atención. Murkoff es peligroso, lo se…alguna vez alguien me lo dijo…..debí haber expuesto lo que están haciendo al mundo entero, debí gritárselo a todos. No puedo morir, no antes de llegar a la radio. No puedo ocultar esto, es demasiado horrible. Demasiado peligrosos."- pensó eren mientras seguía gateando por el ducto de ventilación, pero aun así sabía que nada de lo que pasaba tenia sentido.

* * *

nwn hola a todos mis lectores (juero buscar como llamarles c: ,ok? ) bueno...este es el 2° capitulo de este proyecto que estoy muy feliz de haberlo echo realidad c: y agradezco a todas las personitas que gustaron de leer el comienzo. y tambien gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron corazongay3 . tambien me disculpo por subir algo tarde el capitulo.

nos leemos la proxima semana ^^)/ bye-bye (no olviden dejar sus reviews cx)


	3. chapter 3: corre,huye y escondete

**Disclaimer****:** ninguna de las obras me pertenece Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y Outlast pertenece a la compania RebBarrels

**PD: **un agradecimiento a mi Hermana por haberme ayudado estos dias a pasarlo a un DOC; si estas leyendo esto te debo muchos creditos por este capitulo,gracias c**: **

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**"****Corre, huye y escóndete"**

siguió gateando por el conducto hasta toparse con el final, con la visión nocturna de la cámara, alcanzo a ver a alguien sentado en una esquina de la habitación a la cual tenía que entrar, al bajar buscó la puerta pero esta estaba atorada con mueble muy pesado el cual empujo, de la nada el interno se paró a su lado asustando al castaño al pensar que este le haría daño, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada, más que observarlo, Eren tomó la perilla y mientras abría la puerta seguía vigilando los movimientos del paciente, salió de la habitación con cámara en mano enfocando a la puerta, quiso comprobar que el paciente no saliera a atacarlo y siguió su camino. Necesitaba saber que paso en Mount Massive, pero algo le insinuaba que la bruma negra tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.

Los pasajes por donde caminaba estaban cubiertos de sangre y órganos, al igual que cuerpos cortados y masacrados, el ojiverde observaba con horror la escena hasta toparse con una puerta que conducía, al parecer, con el control de una de las "cámaras de limpieza". Eren las conocía pero solo veía como los doctores y científicos pasaban por ellas, no tenía conocimiento de cuál era su verdadera función. Al abrir la puerta, observó a un sujeto que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, recubierta con una especie de vidrio

-¡ayúdame, por favor!¡soy doctor! Necesito volver a casa con….no eres de seguridad. Yo estaba….soy un paciente como tu…le robe esta ropa a…a un muerto que me encontré. Tienes que dejarme salir de aquí. Por favor, aprieta el botón, abre la puerta. Podemos salir de aquí juntos -comenzó a decir el tipo una vez que vio a Eren

El chico dudoso presionó un botón que abría las compuertas de las cámaras de gas donde se encontraba el supuesto doctor, pero una vez abiertas un paciente entró y comenzó a golpear al supuesto doctor contra el vidrio hasta matarlo

-tu no viste nada, verdad?-se dirigió a Eren desde la cámara

"nunca había visto morir a un hombre hasta hoy. Nunca había visto un cadáver fuera de un ataúd. Hoy han sido decenas, asesinados y aún peor. Mire a los ojos a un hombre mientras otro lo hacia pedazos. Decía ser un doctor, pero al ver los harapos con los que me habían vestido cambio la historia y decía que era una paciente. Podría se las dos cosas. Están todos locos, enfermos. Ya no hay diferencia entre ellos. La terapia se está extendiendo, ¿y que soy yo? Vi a ese hombre morir y solo agradecí el no haber sido yo".se decía el castaño a sí mismo, dudando un poco. Salió de la habitación asustado por haber visto algo así, pero su instinto de huir era más fuerte así que buscó otra salida, pero la única que encontró era el pasillo que seguía de la cámara de gas y entró, una especie de gas comenzó a bañarlo, esto era nuevo para un simple ingeniero de software. Salió de la cámara de gas y vio como un doctor corría despavorido de un pasillo, el joven se asusto pero decidió seguirlo para ver a donde podía llevarlo, pero este abrió y salió por una puerta que tenía un cartel de "Salida" en la parte superior, Eren se acerco y con desesperación intento abrir.

-Es uno de ellos. Bloquéalo ¡Ahora!- se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta

Así que el pobre Jeager, se resigno a que no podría salir por aquella puerta, ya estaba cerrada y bloqueada ya no podía escapar, pero no se rindió y siguió buscando otra forma de salir de aquel lugar, hasta toparse con unos documentos que estaban botados en el suelo:

"Srta. Grant:  
En las siguientes semanas puede que reciba una solicitud de información de una tal Mikasa Ackerman de Leadville, de Colorado, en relación a la dimisión y hospitalización de su Hermano, Eren. En tal caso, envíemelas para que me ocupe personalmente.  
El Joven Jaeger (anteriormente el contrato 8208) dimitió debido a una enfermedad previamente no diagnosticada. Yo mismo hice una visita a la Srta. Ackerman le dí las noticias, haciéndole saber, por supuesto, que el psiquiátrico Murkoff tendría la gentileza de encargarse del tratamiento. La Srta. Ackerman tuvo cosas pocos menos que caritativas que decir sobre mí y la corporación Murkoff y le aseguré que podía rebatir legalmente la diagnosis de los doctores. Sin embargo, si se descubre que dimitió bajo falsos pretextos, se cancelaría su seguro, dejándola con unas deudas considerables. Con suerte, lo habrá comprendido.  
Si insiste en ser una molestia, o intenta verme, hágamelo saber. Quiero ocuparme personalmente.  
Atentamente,  
Jeremy Blaire".

Eren tembló al leerlo, le habían mentido a su hermana, y peor aún ahora sabían dónde se encontraba ella .A pesar de no ser los hermanos más unidos, sintió un nudo en la garganta temiendo por la vida de ella. Siguió buscando en los rincones hasta toparse con un par de cajas apiladas que podrían servir para pasar por encima de la cámara de gas que detenía el paso hacia el siguiente pasillo, subió y llego a su próximo camino, era algo oscuro pero al menos todavía de podía visualizar el piso, busco alguna puerta que le llevase a un sitio más seguro. Encontró una habitación que conllevaba al parecer a la cocina o un comedor, pero esta tenía sangre, órganos y entrañas regados en el piso y paredes, Eren entro, de todos modos no tenia opción, pero antes de dar una paso vio entre las rejas de un carrito para la comida, a un hombre -completamente desnudo y cubierto de sangre- que se comía un cadáver, vio como el sujeto arrancaba los pedazos de carne y como la sangre brotaba a chorros.

Era una escena que el ojiverde no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo. Siguió su camino el cual conducía a una especie de refrigerador donde en el techo había cuerpos colgado cual cerdos en carnicería, después estaba la cocina donde estaba una olla con sangre y brazos dentro, que al parecer hervían como si fueran sopa. Jeager estaba asustado no quería seguir, pero debía hacerlo con tal de llegar hasta la radio. Al salir de la cocina se encontró en un comedor, pero al lado de este había un vidrio protector en donde se estaba salpicando gran cantidad de sangre mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una sierra eléctrica, Eren siguió caminando hasta encontrarse casi de frente con el loco caníbal, estaba seguro que no quería estar frente a frente con él, pero si no lo hacía no saldría de esa zona, así que junto el coraje y respiro hondo, pero al acercase demasiado le lanzaron un brazo que sangraba sin parar, asustando al joven y empapándole de sangre el rostro y la cámara que llevaba enfrente de él ya inconscientemente.

-no nos mires, lo quiero- le escupió el caníbal mientras acariciaba el cadáver del desafortunado sujeto, le saco el hígado y lo comió con desesperación, esto fue traumante para Jeager que después de ser espectador del acto, se comenzó a sugestionar

"no pidas ver mi cuerpo muera y termines con todas la demandas que te permitan recuperar esta grabacion de las manos de la armada de abogados y sicarios de Murkoff,no hagas que te muestren mi entierralo,quemalo. deja que todos me recuerden entero.

ese hombre esta comiendo carne humana. me mira y veo su de deseo,pero sobre todo no hagas que te muestren mi cuerpo"

Salió corriendo, quería huir, escapar, liberarse pero sabía muy bien que este sería el inicio de lo que venía.

Entro a una especie de baños, comenzó a buscar pilas para la cámara y las encontró

-"¡Vaya! No creí que la fuese a ocupar tanto"- se murmuro a sí mismo

Siguió adelante con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, hasta toparse con un cadáver que estaba esposado a una puerta, manteniéndola cerrada, necesitaba la llave de las esposas para entrar en ella, detrás de él había otra puerta que también estaba cerrada pero había un mueble por el cual podría subir para llegar al otro lado y buscar la llave, con cámara en mano llego al otro lado, en cuanto escucho una sierra su piel se enchinó, no creía que el caníbal le hubiese seguido o peor aun lo quisiera cazar para después comerlo. Continuó caminando con sigilo, quería ver la zona para idear un plan de escape, la habitación que tenía al costado tenia muebles y cajas tiradas que podrían servirle para esconderse.

Se adentro en esa habitación y se oculto debajo de un escritorio, para no ser visto por el caníbal.

Mientras escuchaba pasar el sonido de la sierra eléctrica tras él, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sus manos temblaban, cuando escucho lejos la sierra se levanto y se escabullo hasta un pasillo que estaba al frente de la habitación. Siguió hasta encontrarse con una puerta que estaba entre abierta, esta lo condujo a un cuarto con muchos libreros, con cámara en mano y visión nocturna activada busco otra puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la sierra acercarse cada vez más, levanto la cabeza para calmarse, encontrando un ducto de ventilación por el cual podía escapar. Subió y comenzó a gatear por allí. El azote de una puerta se escucho en la habitación en donde él estaba. Siguió gateando hasta bajar a otro pasillo con más luz.

-no te asuste, quiero ayudarte. Tengo comezón. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.¿Tienes comezón? Pareces tener comezón- se escuchó una voz detrás del castaño que se dio la vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz, pero al darse la vuelta vio a un paciente con las manos mutiladas y mal vendadas que se estaba acercando poco a poco a Eren, el ojiverde lo esquivo creyendo que el paciente lo seguiría y golpearía, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, este solo repetía lo mismo. Jeager siguió caminando por los pasillo y entrando en varias puertas buscando la llave, el sujeto seguía detrás de él repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, a Eren no le molestaba el tener a alguien que lo acompañase, es mas lo así sentir un tanto tranquilo. Entro a una habitación intermedia que tenía muchos computadores, se acerco al cadáver de un guardia que tenia la llave de las esposas en su cinturón, las arranco y salió por otra puerta, al salir de la zona se asusto al ver al caníbal con su sierra frente a él-

-Te encontré-dijo este con una sonrisa psicópata

Eren lo esquivo y corrió sin parar y sin saber a donde corría hasta que reconoció la puerta sellada por la que escalo, tuvo la suerte de que había otro mueble por el cual podía escalar y huir. Por fin llego a donde estaban las esposas. Con nervios uso la llave y entro por un oscuro pasaje, llego al final, notando que se encontraba en un tipo almacén, bastante grande, a lo lejos en una reja vio como un cuerpo se arrastraba, parecía que el cuerpo estaba a la mitad. Eren bajo por una escalera, y camino un poco hasta toparse con unos hornos, eso no era un almacén era un crematorio, pero estaba en pésimas condiciones pero era de esperarse Murkoff no se molestaría en gastar millones por tener buenos servicios para los deficientes mentales. Eren siguió curioseando por los hornos, pero un estruendo lo asustó, al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con el caníbal, que tomo de los hombros a Eren y lo empujo hasta una camilla de metal donde introducían a los cadáveres. Comenzó a acercar la sierra al cuello de Jeager, hasta que un ruido lo detuvo.

-Quédate aquí...y cocínate- grito el caníbal, empujando la camilla donde estaba el castaño e introduciéndolo en el horno que estaba encendido a un fuego infernal...

* * *

**Holas chic s,este fue el tercer cap. porfin c: , bueno en una disculpas por subirlo tarde. espero que les haya ~ los deje en suspenso ¬w¬**

**en los reviews denme ideas de que como llamarlos a ustedes mis queridisimos lectores,algo parecido a Rashitos XD o criaturas o etc. ;) **

**nos leemos dentro de...muchos dias XD disculpen si empiezo de incumplida pero tengo examenes toda esta semana u_u asi que desenme suerte.**


	4. Chapter 4: No quiero morir aqui

**Capítulo 4**

"**No quiero morir aquí"**

**Carretera de colorado, Auto de Levi: ****18:30 P.M.**

**-**Estúpido Trafico!,llevo ya dos horas o más atorado,tch…creo que ya recordé otra de las razones por las que yo quería dejar el tema de esa puta empresa- se quejaba Levi dentro de su auto, mientras intentaba desestresarse fumando un cigarro.

Seguía pensando en quien le había enviado el correo….paso por su mente unos ojos color verde

-No!...por favor…dime que no fuiste tú- soltó mientras se masajeaba las cienes….Lo único que le pudo consolar el miedo de pensar que era su Camarada, era el humo de su cigarro y la música que escuchaba de su radio.

**Mount Massive Asylum, Crematorio: 18:40 P.M.**

…Dentro del horno, Eren se paralizo por una segundos, su vida estaba a por acabarse seguía sobre el fuego, su tención se aclaró hasta ver un hueco en la pared del horno en donde el comenzó a golpear con toda su fuerza

-nunca…metas…al tipo…del software… a.. un.. horno -decía este mientras golpeaba a ritmo la pared hasta romperla, salió del horno con la adrenalina a borde:

-Nooo! Tú eras mío!- Grito el Loco desde el otro lado del horno.

Eren se frotaba las plantas de los pies, que habían estado muy cerca del fuego, se levanto, las piernas le temblaban seguía nervioso y la adrenalina estaba bajando. Busco una salida, pero solo encontró un cuarto que aparecer era un velatorio*.salió del cuarto, no encontraba la salida pero se percató de una escalera que al parecer te llevaba a la parte superior de los hornos, subió pero al llegar arriba un cadáver callo frente a el esto hizo que se asustara y retrocediera unos pasos. Al parecer lo habían tirado a propósito desde lo mas alto del ducto por el que salía el humo de los hornos.

El castaño tenia que subir en una parte que rodeaba el ducto, subió por cajas apiladas y tablas de manera….pero su vista comenzó a fallarle…las manchas de roschard nublaban su mente justamente en ese momento la bruma negra pareció y esta se elevo hasta desvanecer., una vez fuera de vista la bruma la visión de Eren volvió a aclararse. Continuo ascendiendo hasta que su camino se cerro, miro abajo y encontró un ducto de ventilación por el cual entrar. Bajo y callo sobre cajas apiladas que estaban precisas para caer o subir por esa zona, los pasillos que rodeaban a Eren eran viejos y de ladrillo que tenían tubos que controlaban el agua, le ponía mas nerviosa el estar solo en una zona así…no sabia quien o que cosa le podría estar siguiendo, al salir de esa zona se encontró con mas pasillos pero estos eran menos viejos pero si desgastados, al dar un paso escucho de nuevo la sierra que le hizo dar un pequeño salto y erizándole la piel pero continuo paseando por ahí.

-si!, te dije que estaría abierto. Te lo dije. Graham no te pares ya casi salimos!- grito un sujeto que venia con un pequeño grupo de mas internos que buscaban una salida, corrían frente a Eren, pero no lo vieron ya que una puerta vidriosa y polvorienta les separaba. La esperanza en ellos seguía viva así que el castaño se animo un poco y siguió recorriendo los oscuros pasajes con la visión nocturna de la cámara; husmeo un poco por las habitaciones en busca de documentos, pilas o algo que le fuese útil, pero al salir de la habitación se encontró frente a frente con el loco de la sierra, el instinto y el temor de Eren le obligaron a salir corriendo entre la oscuridad. Con pisadas topes corría lo mas rápido hasta que encontró un pasillo cerrado por estantes que obstruían el paso, a lado estaba una puerta que para su mala suerte estaba cerrada, la desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero noto un hueco entre los estantes por el que podía pasar. Entró hasta llegar al otro lado y salvarse por segunda vez. Entró a una habitación iluminada, comenzó a escuchar voces que provenían de una puerta que se encontraba a su costado, abrió la puerta, y dentro parecía ser un baño, y las voces provenían de una caseta, el ojiverde con curiosidad y temor abrió la puerta de la caseta encontrándose con una escena que le traía recuerdos de cuando cursaba el bachiller, la típica novatada. Pero lo que él veía en ese momento no era una. novatada, sino que era el cólera y venganza de un interno hacia sus verdugos, el castaño cerro la puerta y salió de los baños, paso la cámara a su mano izquierda y se enfoco así mismo

-Levi, o quien sea que encuentre esto, has de saber que Murkoff esta creando monstruos. No he vuelto a ver un paciente una vez que pasan por eso que llaman terapia. El motor. Es mucho peor de lo que me podría haber imaginado. Puede que sigan siendo humano pero se le a arrancado algo de a dentro. Y demasiadas cosas…se han forzado dentro. No todos eran asesinos. Murkoff los convirtió en monstruos.

El Dr. Rosset dijo que el motor tenia "efectos variado", siendo demasiado errático para cualquier tipo de predicción. Me lo tome como charla ociosa y trivial, el parloteo interminable de Jean. Debí haberlo escuchado….aaaah,pero que mas puedo hacer…- Decía Eren dedicándole a alguien esa grabación, después de ver ya miles de cadáveres,viceras y órganos…su ánimo estaba ya por los suelos.

Siguió su camino cruzando por otra puerta hasta llegar a esos pasillos con plásticos protectores, continuo hasta toparse con otra cámara de gas que estaba cerrada pero por dentro tenia ese especie de gas esparcido por toda la cámara. Eren se acerco para ver si esta se abría, y de repente un sujeto golpeo el vidrio asustando a Jaeger.  
-ciérralo!,cierra el gas! No puedo..-  
Decía el hombre que golpeo el vidrio, Eren retrocedió por el susto que le había dado y el hombre desapareció. Después de un rato estando Mount Massive a Eren ya le importaba poco los internos con los que llegaba a encontrarse, así que ahora su interés era solo abrir esa cámara sin importarle que ese hombre hubiese desaparecido frente a él. el sonido constante de una larga y las luces de emergencia parpadeantes le ponían mas estresado al chico que Comenzó a buscar la cámara donde encontrara la maquina que desactivaba el gas. Encontró un pasillo que no dejaba de atemorizarlo por algo que hacia azotar una puerta, siguió caminando por un pasillo hasta dar la vuelta y encontrarse con el origen del sonido, no vio otra opción para pasar mas que esa puerta, y cada paso que daba al acercarse a ella lo estremecía y hacia que sudara frío, su mano toco la perilla, la giro lentamente, la abrió bruscamente para encontrarse delante de él con la frente sangrando. Le tranquilizo saber que no era nada mas de lo que él esperaba, siguio y gateo por debajo de un escritorio para encontrarse con un tablero que estaba lleno de foquillos marcados con letras pero solo uno de esos foquillos estaba encendido con luz roja, Erén tenia entendido que ese tablero solo funcionaba cuando uno de los pacientes necesitaba algo y algún enfermero le atendía, salió de esa habitación y continuo su búsqueda para encontrarse con otras habitaciones marcadas con números. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio una luz parpadeante, que le llamo la atención y se dirigió hasta esa luz leyó el numero que tenia la luz, y era el "E237" numero que vio en el tablero, abrió la puerta  
-ven conmigo, aliméntame - escucho el ojiverde detrás de él, reconociendo la voz del loco de la sierra que le perseguía desde hace un buen rato, no creyó que lo fuese a encontrar tan pronto de nuevo.  
Dentro de la habitación a la que había entrado encontró un ducto de ventilación por el cual podía subir y escapar. Una vez arriba comenzó a gatear lo mas rápido que pudo pero una de las rendijas se abrió haciéndolo caer nuevamente en otro cuarto, se levanto y abrió una puerta frente a el, que conducía hacia un baño pero esta tenia una abertura en la pared por la cual el castaño entro, al entrar se tiro al suelo y se agacho esperando a que el loco apareciera…..pero ya no hubo rastro de el, el chico dio un suspiro e intento relajarse un poco, para luego levantarse y seguir su camino, la pila de la cámara comenzó a agotarse así que tuvo que recargarla, siguió por un pasillo viejo y desgastado con muebles y papeles tirados por todas parte, el camino que seguía lo llevaba a un laboratorio con mesas y utensilios donde seguramente revisaban los efectos secundario en lo pacientes, Eren vio un documento encima de una mesa:

""SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF

ROYECTO WALRIDER

Monte Massive, Colorado

Número de Expediente: 2

Paciente: FRANK ANTONIO MANERA

Fecha de Consulta: 29-08-2012 Fecha de Consulta Inicial: 01-11-2010

Edad: 36

Sexo: Masculino

Médico de Seguimiento: Dr. Carl Houston

ESTADO DE LA TERAPIA:

Actividad mínima del motor morfogénico y solo en niveles extremos (fases 5 y 6) de la terapia hormonal. Los estados de sueño regresan repetidamente a imágenes de aislamiento y traición. Ningún estado lucido.

DIAGNÓSTICO:

Fuerte acumulación bronquial, coherente con un historial de consumo de tabaco y marihuana. Actividad REM excepcionalmente baja.

NOTAS DE ENTREVISTA:

En el momento de la entrevista, Frank había bajado hasta los 70 kilogramos (de los 103 en el momento de su admisión). Estaba aletargado y falto de reacción, mostrando interés solamente en el patrón 9 de hipnoterapia (Wernicke), relacionado con beber sangre de los pechos de hombres dormidos. Continua rechazando los baños y los servicios de un barbero si no está bajo anestesia general alegando: " si no puedo participar, no puedo compartir".

Se recomienda la alimentación forzada para el Sr. Manera si no encontramos nada que el guste comer.

Sistemas psiquiátricos Murkoff, Proyecto Walrider

Mount Massive, Colorado".

- Mmm….quiero suponer que el tipo que me sigue es esta persona….se llamara Frank?- decía el joven dejando los documentos donde los encontró y caminando hasta una puerta que le llevaba hasta la salida del laboratorio, que conducía a un especie de computador que monitorea las cámaras del lugar

-Largate,este es mi sitio, vas a hacer que me maten, ¡vete a joder a otra parte¡- escucho de repente una voz, al voltear al suelo noto que al parecer un guardia estaba aferrado a si mismo, no quería ser lastimado….así que el chico tuvo que tomar distancia.

Dejo la habitación y encontró nuevamente los pasillo con plásticos como pared, abrió otra puerta pero al entrar escucho la estruendosa sierra

-joder! Otra vez no-

Se escabullo lo mas sigilosamente posible para no encontrarse con Frank, pero su intento fue fallido al encontrarse nuevamente frente a el, corrió torpemente hasta casi tropezarse y toparse con una cámara de gas que estaba cerrada, pero arriba vio una tablas por las cuales intento trepar para pasar del otro lado y encontrarse con la habitación que regulaba el gas de las cámaras.

-joder!, por fin la encontré, cuanto eh batallado por encontrarla- decía el ojiverde mientras se cerraba con nervios la llave del gas.

Una vez cerrada regreso a donde comenzó, pero en el camino logro esquivar a Frank que le traía ya harto. Entro a la cámara de gas por la cual principalmente quería pasar, encontrando ahí el cuerpo del hombre que le ordeno cerrarla.

Se abrió la cámara, y esta conllevaba a unas escaleras que bajaba hasta una zona fuera del Asilo, había mucha niebla, no se podía ver nada, Eren intentaba usar la visión nocturna….pero no logro ver nada….camino sigilosamente por ese "patio", hasta toparse con un camino que tenia huellas de pisadas con sangre, no le quedaba de otra….el espacio de afuera era un camino que llevaba hasta la Radio que desde hace un buen rato el buscaba….continuo su caminata si saber a donde se dirigía.

-pero que…- interrumpió Eren después de caer bruscamente al suelo, el sintió que alguien le empujo por detrás pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie

Se levantó y continuo buscando algo que le ubicara donde se encontraba exactamente, encontró un marco de madera que estaba manchada de sangre y órganos en descomposición. No había cosa que le diera mas miedo que estar solo, afuera, en un lugar donde pacientes de un hospital psiquiátrico estaban sueltos….Jaeger quería volver adentro lo mas rápido topo con un unas escaleras que repartía dos caminos, el tomo el de la izquierda, continua caminando hasta escuchar voces…parece alguien maldiciendo algo, pero no reconoce muy bien lo que dice, encuentra una puerta de alambre, y del otro lado ve a un interno con la piel seca, jugando a encestar una cabeza de un cadáver…pero esta se le caia y volvía a recogerla, de el provenían las maldiciones…a Eren le temblaron las piernas al cruzarle por la mente el imaginarse a si mismo siendo el sujeto que lanzaba la cabeza….no podía creerlo ,el estar ahí le comenzó a afectar, y comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales, pero recordó a Mikasa….y a su madre…..

Siguió caminando ,pero le detuvo el ver como otro interno golpeaba un puerta que conllevaba a un edificio…comenzó a retroceder…pero el tipo se arto de la puerta y huyó hacia otra parte, el castaño con los nervios de punta corrió hasta una habitación que ya había visualizado…se encerró ahí, había un escritorio en donde coloco la cámara para luego grabarse a así mismo

"-El hombre que vi….estaba jugando solo…y perdiendo….

Estoy comenzando a perder…el control de las cosas…pienso en el viaje hasta aquí de 600km en una camioneta de alquiler. El trabajo que llega justo a tiempo para pagar facturas,deudas,seguros….mis compañeros durmiendo en el asiento trasero. Recuerdo que escuchábamos radio AM. Góspel, música country, tertulias paranoicas de media noche. Cantábamos canciones de Pasty Klein y hacíamos bromas sobre conspiraciones extra anormales…pero…sigo muy seguro de que…..no quiero morir aquí-"

Decía Eren mientras que al pronunciar salió una delgada lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y este recorrió rápidamente a secarla….

* * *

Gracia que estaban esperando el capitulo desde hace una semana c: pero…tenia exámenes XD pero al menos ya los termines.

Les quería comentar que a veces es tanto para ustedes como para mi, leer siempre las palabras pasillo, pasaje, puerta, abrir….etc. cx pero es que debo ocuparlas mucho para…ya saben describir el lugar. En fin, también quería contarles que si han notado que a lo largo del juego (si lo an jugado o visto en YouTube) hay un montón de puertas inservibles y habitaciones que te hacen pensar en porque cojones hay tantos estantes de libros y tanto papel inservible tirados XD

Bueno gracias por esperar el capitulo….nos vemos la semana que viene


	5. Chapter 5: salto de escape

**Pd:**_ antes de que lean el cap. les pido una super disculpa por haberlo subido muy tarde,me retrase una o dos semanas con tres dias si no mal recuerdo,pero en serio una disculpa para l s que lo esperaban. no pondre ninguna excusa de que me paso algo terrible ni nada,les sere sincera, simplemente no sabia como redactarlo ,por como era el lugar en donde paso todo y no queria confundirl s tanto. bueno sin mas les dejo con el capitulo. disfrutadlo_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Salto de escape"**

**Patio del hospital Psiquiátrico Mount Massive: 19:15 P.M.**

Después de secarse las lágrimas, Eren se levantó y tomo la cámara decidido a salir tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, haciendo un fuerte estruendo, salió de la habitación con la frente en alto, pero al escuchar un sonido detrás de él se encogió del susto y la piel se le enchino, vio una puerta de metal, encontrando a un interno saliendo de ella este al parecer no noto la presencia del ojiverde que continuo por esa puerta, en el suelo había sangre, cadáveres con miembros mutilados y destazados, el olor a putrefacción comenzaba a emanar de los cuerpo sin vida, Eren corrió lo más lejos que pudo de aquel lugar por un sendero hasta detenerse y toser, se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar volver el estómago, estaba completamente asqueado, a donde fuera olía a putrefacción, orina, sangre…..el olor le tenía harto.

Todo estaba enrejado así que intentaba no confundirse de caminos, encontró unas tablas en forma de rampa que al bajar llevaban a un balconcillo de metal, el castaño siguió pero la puerta que seguía a otro pasillo estaba cerrada y una parte del barandal del balcón estaba roto asi que eren tuvo que saltar hacia el otro que quedaba un poco más debajo de donde se encontraba, llego al otro lado ,pero casi caia al suelo si no fuese por el reflejo de tomar una parte de la reja que estaba frente a él, dio un salto cuando de la nada un sujeto que venía corriendo ,tomo la reja buscando salida, pero el verlo le causo tal susto a Eren que soltó la reja, resbalando del escalón ,haciéndolo caer al escalón de abajo, creyó que sería un golpe más fuerte así que solo se levantó y continuo hasta llegar a lo que era el pavimento, buscaba otra salida, le ponía tenso el tener tantas rejas a su alrededor le haci sentir cual pájaro encerrado, pero recordó que buscaba la radio que almenos le serviría para dar una señal a la policía o alguien de que pasaba en Monte Massive

Encontró una escalera por la cual subió no había otra opción, a no ser que quisiera saltar por la reja que tenía alambre de púas, subió y llego hasta un lugar con mesas y bancas desgastadas que eran bastante viejas ,parecían como algo de recreación ,le parecía algo irónico ver esto, pero no le tomo tanta importancia y continuo por una reja rota….escucho voces pero no entendía mucho de lo que decían así que quiso acercarse más, el chico era curioso pero al mismo tiempo su curiosidad lo hacían imprudente por querer arriesgarse a saber qué pasaba, busco entre los pasillo de reja asi que pudo escuchar claramente las voces

-parece nervioso-escucho una voz que provenía frente a el

-quiero cortarlo- dijo otra voz dirigiéndose a la primera

A Eren le sorprendió encontrar más gente en ese lugar, pero comenzó a recorrerle un escalofrió por la espalda al ver que estos dos sujetos tenían deformidades en el rostro, le pareció extraño que fuesen casi idénticos y que estuvieran desnudos y con machetes, no quería acercárseles….así que poco después comenzó a arrepentirse el querer saber de donde provenían las voces. Los sujetos se alejaron mientras desaparecían por un pasillo, el ojiverde continuo tenso por los pasillo hasta llegar a un parte donde estaba el cadáver de un sujeto, este estaba decapitado y la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar….el chico salió corriendo, pero no siguió mucho al encontrase con los los dos sujetos que había visto antes….estos estaban mostrándole sus machetes…la única escapatoria era una puerta que abrió rápidamente entro veloz por otros pasillos de reja, en su rápido pasaje logro visualizar unos brazos arrancados de un cuerpo así que camino mas rápido hasta llegar encontrar una puerta que al abrirla le fue lanzada una cabeza ,esta no golpeo a Eren pero si logro sacarle un pequeño grito por el susto que le dio. Miro la cabeza, pero algo le hizo introducirse mas en esa pequeña cancha, volteo atrás viendo a si una canasta de basquetbol llena de miembros descuartizados y goteando sangre dejando un charco por debajo. El chico se sintió enfermo, se cubrió la boca con una mano para intentar pasarse el asco, mientras que con la otra mano filmaba lo que sucedía…..no podía ni quería soltar la cámara

-aguafiestas-escucho Eren a un sujeto que se le iba acercando, pero entre más se acercaba el chico más se alejaba, el sujeto estaba molesto, tenía rabia, pero no tenía razón alguna….o si, otros sujetos también le veían con odio pero estos no se movían ,el chico pudo reconocer que era el mismo sujeto que jugaba a encestar con una cabeza….pero eso era lo de menos, querían golpearlo, además Jaeger noto que los sujetos desnudos venían quizás por el…o ayudarían a golpearlo….o peor a un a torturarlo y machacarlo con los machetes que llevaban

Jaeger vio una puerta que estaba abierta y conllevaba a unas escaleras, corrió hasta ellas escapando con la tensión a borde, pero casi tropieza con una zancadilla que le había echo un sujeto que custodiaba a los lados las puerta, el chico intentando no caer ,llego hasta la escalera y la subió. Una vez arriba nadie le persiguió, solo se quedaron abajo.

Se sintió más tranquilo al estar en esa parte de arriba, así que entro en la cabina/cuarto, donde al parecer los guardias vigilaban de los pacientes, creía que ahí estaba la radio, pero su intento de encontrarla fue fallido, pero en vez de una radio, encontró un documento en un escritorio

"De: .com

Para: .com

Asunto: re: "Paciente" Samuel

Kurt, tenemos otro y no estoy seguro de que lo puedas clasificar como "desorden psicopático por proximidad". El guarda de seguridad de lo alto del bloque de administración es el empleado más reciente que no forma parte de los pacientes que ha empezado a ver los cuentos de Wernicke. Nunca fue expuesto directamente al motor, ni siquiera llegó más abajo del nivel 1 del edificio. Sería una ruptura muy grave del protocolo y la seguridad si los doctores hablaron del Walrider cuando un guardia de seguridad contratado podía oírles. Parece altamente improbable que se le ocurriera semejante historia mitológica a él solo. Se parece demasiado al caso del Dr. Samuel, o a los anteriores a él. Una cosa es que el personal médico sano se vea influido por los delirios de sus pacientes y otra que esas creencias... no sé, que viajan por el aire. Tenemos que hablar en persona.

Billings".

-Mmm….puede que los rumores que escuchaba sean cierto-se dijo el chico a si mismo dejando los documentos en su lugar

Salió de la cabina un poco más destensado, siguió caminando por el largo pasillo que le esperaba, mientras cambiaba la pila de la cámara, el caminar por el pasillo era tranquilo, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar…comenzó a escuchar unos gritos a lo lejos, así que se asomó en las rejas para ver que sucedía abajo pero no lograba ver nada la neblina era tan densa que ni la visión nocturna permitía ver algo, se resignó de seguir escuchando los gritos así que se giró para volver a su camino pero al darse la vuelta un interno salió corriendo de la nada, por un acto rápido Eren se cubrió con los brazos para evitar algún golpe o algo, pero solo vio como el interno siguió corriendo por el pasillo…el ojiverde se despreocupo y solo hizo una mueca de desagrado continuo hasta encontrarse con unas puertas, pero estas no se abrían, no quería subir por la escalera que estaba a su lado, pero las posibilidades de hacer otra cosa eran nulas

-no puedes esconderte-escucho una voz a lo lejos….casi como un susurro

-"si, si puedo"- es lo único que pensó el chico mientras subía la escalera

una vez arriba un sujeto estaba recargado de frente en un barandal susurraba algo asi que Eren se acercó para poder escuchar mejor

-no confíes en ello. Te dirán que es ciencia, pero no es así estaban esperándonos. En este lugar. Billy lo entendió. Han estado aquí siempre.- decía un hombre con cierta nostalgia, pero aunque eran palabras que tenían toda la razón, el chico no podía confiarse tanto, tenía que seguir su camino así que después de escuchar un poco más del discurso del hombre, paso por detrás de el de la manera más sigilosa y cuidadosa que pudo, al dar la vuelta del corto pasaje, encontró más puertas resignándose a que estuviesen abiertas, así que se acercó a la primera, toco la perilla con desgane, pero cuando esta la puerta se abrió, volvió a animarse. Vio como la bruma negra perseguía a unos cuantos internos que huían despavoridos, al parecer entraron en un lugar…..pero no se volvió a escuchar nada de ellos…

Con terror el castaño se adentró más por un pasillo, había puertas a su lado pero solo una estaba entre abierta, el chic o se asomó por la pequeña abertura, pero inmediatamente se a lo lejos después de haber visto dos sombras una de ellas estaba en él es suelo y la otra al parecer lo golpeaba. Eren se alejó y continuo por el pasillo, se detuvo al ver como dos sujetos entraban a una puerta y se encerraban dentro de la habitación, estaban asustados y se susurraban cosas, así que el. Chico se acercó un poco para escuchar, era peligroso….pero aun así sabía que podía escuchar algo de información por parte de los interno.

-nosotros no elegimos esto. ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar por ello?¿porque tenemos que morir? Walker nos matara a todos solo por estar enfermos. Seguimos siendo personas, no elegimos esto-

-shhh…cállate! Nos escuchara! - fue lo único que pudo escuchar el chico, las voces en realidad estaban muy asustadas, pero le inquietaba el saber quién era Walker, había escuchado el nombre varias veces de parte de los doctores y científicos pero siempre ignoro quien era, pero el cómo se expresaban los internos de el le hizo que la piel se le erizara. Continuo hasta llegar a una habitación que por dentro era muy oscura, así que Eren tuvo que utilizar la visión nocturna para ver por donde pisaba, entro a un habitación un poco más estrecha, dentro encontró por fin la radio, tomo el altavoz y comenzó a mover botones que el solo entendia,justo cuando apunto de hablar cayó al suelo luego de sentir un golpe en la espalda, se dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía pero su intuición no le fallo al reconocer el rostro de su supervisor…..Jeremy Blair, que una vez que golpeo a Eren con un tubo de metal, comenzó a golpear la radio hasta convertirla en chatarra ,Blaire se acercó a Eren y comenzó a asfixiarlo con el tubo

-no podías simplemente mantener la boca cerrada. No podías simplemente mantener la corriente. Pero se te a acabado la charla- le decía Jeremy a el ojiverde mientras este forcejeaba para poder respirar de repente un fuerte estruendo provino de la habitación por la que el chico entro.

-hazme un favor y muérete aquí, Jaeger – dijo Jeremy después de escuchar el estruendo, cobardemente este huyo como un perro, con la cola entre las patas

Eso era lo que menos quería hacer Eren, morir. aun con el dolor en la espalda, se levantó y corrió a la otra habitación de donde provenía el estruendo, sabía que era algo estúpido, pero cuando había entrado vio unos escritorios que le podían ser útiles para esconderse, después de esconderse escucho una respiración muy agitada de alguien pero no era una respiración normal era como la de un toro molesto. Eren se asomó a ver qué pasaba, vio un sujeto enorme y muy fornido entrando a la habitación, el chico sintió un sudor frio recorriéndole la frente, algo le dijo que el era el tal Walker, no recordaba su nombre completo, pero ese no era momento para recordar. Walker entro al cuarto donde Jeremy destrozo la radio, eso le dio algo de tiempo a Eren para salir por la puerta que había destrozado Walker, las piernas le temblaban y le era difícil correr por los nervios, pero no se percató de que su sombra la había visto Walker, así que cuando se dio la vuelta vio al fornido interno detrás de él, Eren se aterrorizo…así que solo seguía corriendo, no sabía por dónde era el camino para huir, así que solo entraba y salía de habitaciones con tal de perder a Walker, pero este era persistente….La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, pero sus piernas seguían temblando sentía que caería en cualquier momento. Llego hasta un pasillo que al final tenía dos muebles arrumbados pero estos tenían una abertura por la cual el chico podía pasar, entro en la abertura y se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que Walker no pasara, y así fue, el fornido interno se resignó a seguirlo y regreso por donde había venido.

Eren se despabilo en el piso, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, su respiración estaba muy agitada pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba

"-puede que Blaire tenga razón…..no!, que carajos ando pensando! Si me hubiera quedado callado…..talvez todo sería diferente….pero aun así no me lo hubiera callado, pero….por mi culpa muchas personas están muriendo en este lugar…espero que a Levi no le llegue ese correo, no me perdonaría el que a el le pase algo estando en esta mierda de lugar"

Lo que pensaba Eren le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas, pero se olvidó de eso al recordar que ya no podía hacer nada ahora que la radio estaba hecha trizas, así que ahora solo le restaba salir con vida del lugar, se levantó un poco más calmado, pero le detuvo el escuchar indicaciones que provenían de una bocina

"Atención personal de Murkoff, una evacuación de emergencia está en proceso. Por favor, diríjanse inmediatamente al bloque de administración para salir. Se recomienda a los pacientes y confinados permanecer con calma en las habitaciones hasta que llegue la ayuda. Gracias por su cooperación"

Ahí estaba su respuesta de salida, esa voz le dio un aire de confianza y seguridad, pensaba que le faltaba poco para llegar así que continuo caminando por el pasillo que como los otros estaba desgastado, con cadáveres en plena descomposición y las paredes salpicadas con sangre….

-el doctor me dijo una vez que si mostrabas nuestra tecnología a un hombre de las cavernas, pensaría que era magia. Y que si le mostrabas magia a un hombre moderno, pensara que es tecnología…tenemos fe en las cosas equivocadas, y eso nos destruirá….- escucho Eren a una voz que provenía detrás de una puerta…..no sabía cuánta razón tenía la persona que lo había dicho…no sabía si era un loco interno o talvez un guardia que se había vuelto loco, pero yo no le tenía importancia quien fuera…así que procuro recordar la frase.

Continua por el pasillo, y paso por una puerta de reja, encontrándose frente a un sujeto con ropas de apóstol que pintaba con sus manos la frase "baja…" no estaba completa todavía, pero Eren se dio cuenta que con lo que pintaba la frase no era pintura si no Sangre, tenía un balde lleno de esta.

-otra pobre alma. No tengas miedo, solo haces su trabajo. Lo sepas o no- dijo el "padre" una vez que vio al ojiverde. El chico intento ignorarlo, encontró un agujero en el suelo, por el cual bajo, este lo conllevo a un pasillo que frente al tenía una cámara de gas, pero esta estaba descompuesta y no se abria, entro a la habitación que se encontraba detrás de el, cuando entro unos interno estaban dentro de unas jaulas como cárceles, estos estaban gritando y maldiciendo todo, Eren no quería entrar mas allá de la habitación pero vio un documento y solo se estiro para leerlo:

De: .com

Para: .com

Asunto: Embarazos falsos / beneficios reales

Rick,

Fue divertido salir al campo la semana pasada, deberíamos hacer esos viajes más a menudo. Estaba revisando algunos viejos registros del comienzo del proyecto Walrider y algo despertó mi interés. ¿Seguías el proyecto allá por el 2010? Parece que tuvimos problemas con el personal femenino que sufría embarazos psicosomáticos, ¿algo relacionado con el modo en que el motor morfogénico interfiere con el sistema inmunológico? (Me suena todo a chino, ¿es eso?) Fue fatal en la mayoría de los casos, y eran empleadas y no pacientes, así que se hacía algo más difícil correr un tupido velo, pero...La actividad del motor morfogenico sobre la médula de estas damas fue algo excepcional. Y eran mujeres que nunca fueron expuestas a otra terapia hormonal adicional. No distingo los ppm de una patada en los dientes, pero se leer una hoja de cálculo y si los beneficios previstos del PROYECTO WALRIDER pueden llegar a la mitad de lo que dicen, solo tengo una pregunta:

¿Por qué no estamos experimentando con mujeres? Dios sabe que con las enfermedades mentales hay igualdad de oportunidades. Parece inmoral renunciar a semejante posibilidad de obtener beneficios.

Atentamente,

Jer

Después de Leer el documento, Jaeger lo dejo en su lugar, salió de esa ruidosa habitación y continúo su pasaje, pensando en cuanto daño a querido hacer Murkoff con tal de tener avances científicos….

-mierda! Ahí viene otro!- dijo un sujeto en el siguiente pasillo, Eren se asomó para ver qué pasaba logrando ver solo a un tipo colocando un casillero frente a una puerta.

Continuo su camino hasta que este se convirtió muy oscuro, así que recurrió a la visión nocturna que era muy eficaz, a pesar de solo ser para la vigilancia de sujetos en prueba era muy buena y resistente, todo era tranquilo, pero el chico siempre tiene esa mala suerte de encontrarse con lo peor y estresarse. Un sonido de cadenas hizo que Jaeger volteara para darse cuenta que Walker venía detrás de él, comenzó a correr, sus pasos eran torpes ya que le tomó por sorpresa el encontrarse con él, no sabía por dónde corría había muchos pedazos de metales y vidrio en el suelo, una camilla estaba en medio del camino así que la salto, pero poco le duro la adrenalina de correr cuando el pasillo se cerró con muebles arrumbados que usaron talvez como barrera….

Walker comenzaba a acercarse y Eren no encontraba escapatoria y comenzaba a sollozar un poco, sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire llamo su atención haciéndolo voltear, notando una ventana rota por la cual podía escapar, Walker estaba a unos pasos de él, Eren tomo aire y salto por la venta….

* * *

_Cha-cha-cha ~suspenso~ :3_  
_bueno ese fue el cap de la semana,enserio una disculpa por el retraso,pero en fin,espero que les alla gustado el cap. ah! por cierto! ya supe que muchas de ustedes estan muy emocionadas porque ya se acerca "esa" parte,y creanme que yo igual estoy emocinada por escribirla *u* . y les tengo otra sorpresa chic s : estamos muy cerca ya,de saber que va a pasar con Levi ;)_

_asi que esperen con ansias los proximos capitulos ,nos leemos luego c:_


	6. Chapter 6: ¿cuatro a uno o uno a uno?

disculpen de nuevo la demora,pero otra vez me costo redactar,pero en fin aqui esta el cap.

**PD: **_este capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga por su cumpleaños 30/07/14, Monze si les esto,es porque sabes que te quiero c: 3_

_bueno despues del rato Gay,las dejo con el cap._

* * *

**Al límite de la locura**

"**¿ cuatro a uno o uno a uno?"**

**Mount Massive Asylum: 19:30 P.M.**

Eren había dado un salto muy grande y arriesgado por una ventana, que sin saber si esta estaba tal vez se encontraba en un segundo piso, solo saltó, para su suerte la caída no fue tan dura, después de amortiguarla, dio una vuelta para comprobar que ese enorme paciente no lo siguiera, se recostó ahí mismo mientras miraba el cielo que tenía unas enorme nubes negras, al parecer una tormenta se acercaba… pero no le tomo tanta importancia…. Quería relajarse después de haber corrido como loco por pasillos

-¡Maldita sea! Eso estuvo muy cerca- se remprendía el joven a si mismo, mientras se levantaba.

Busco una forma de bajar del techo, encontrándose con otro un poco más por debajo, hasta que por fin llegar al pavimento, se topo con una reja que no permitía el paso, así que tuvo que buscar otra forma de llegar al otro lado, encontró una puerta que al parecer estaba abierta, bajo una escaleras y se encontró con una reja rota por la cual podía pasar con facilidad hacia un pequeño estanque de agua que no se drenaba, había moscas alrededor así que ya sabía que adelante habría más cadáveres y órganos.

Siguió hasta que el pequeño lago se terminó, tuvo que subir por unas escaleras y cruzar otra reja, frente a él había una especie de capilla vieja, a su costado una cerca eléctrica, sabía perfectamente que no podía pasar por ahí, así que decidió echar un vistazo a la capilla, se acerco a la puerta e intento ver por una pequeña ventana pero dio un salto cuando vio a una persona pasar frente a esta, se alejo de la puerta y vio un documento tirado en el suelo que no había notado.

"Mátanos. Quema el edificio, esto es peor que la muerte. Mátanos. Mátanos"

-Eh?...amm….ok…- dijo Eren mientras le encontraba coherencia

Después de dejar el documento, comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde guardaran la caja de luz que posiblemente apagaba la cerca eléctrica, encontró una puerta de reja, que llevaban a unas escaleras, bajó, el lugar no parecía muy seguro había sangre salpicada en las paredes… en el techo se podían escuchar gritos, voces y algunos murmullos… Eren continuo buscando, hasta que encontró al fondo del pasillo de la caja de luz, todo parecía estar en orden… pero la más pequeña pizca de coherencia no es algo que se pueda mantener en Mount Massive Asylum, el chico lo sabía muy bien, pero quedo en shock cuando volteo a su costado y vio a un hombre que se masturbaba sin la más mínima vergüenza, al rededor de este había unos cadáveres que parecían recién descuartizados. era algo que el ojiverde no esperaba ver en un lugar así por su mente le paso el pensamiento que estaba siendo inmaduro… él era hombre, el alguna vez igual lo había hecho… pero no en circunstancias así… y mucho menos en un lugar así… le parecía, en cierto modo, asqueroso… sucio, le desagradaba por completo. Al parecer el hombre estaba tan… concentrado en lo que hacía… que no se percataba de la presencia de Eren, así que eso al menos eso calmo un poco al chico que después de ver tal escena, bajo la cámara que por accidente había grabado al sujeto, el ojiverde corrió hasta la caja de luz y la apago, corrió de regreso a la salida sin voltear a ver al sujeto. Una vez fuera de esa habitación se dirigió a la puerta de la reja electrificada, al parecer estaba en lo correcto esa caja de luz apagaba la cerca, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero alejo su mano con brusquedad cuando de repente la cerca volvió a electrificarse haciendo a Eren alejarse de la puerta, en el fondo una risa desquiciada le erizaba la piel.

-Aún hay corriente. Electricidad. Tengo que pensar. Creía que la corriente era la prueba de que alguna fuerza manejable... humana, controlaba una pequeña parte del Monte Massive, pero aquí nada humano o sano es capaz de hacer algo más que sobrevivir y, aún así, no por mucho tiempo. Si ves esto siempre has sido el sabio Armin. Me dirías que me calmara, que intentara ver más allá.

La locura y la inhumanidad gobiernan este lugar. Lo que sea que mantiene la electricidad intenta dejarme aquí atrapado. ¿Tengo que cortarla de nuevo?-decía en voz alta-como si se dirigiera a la cámara-mientras intentaba pensar en regresar a ese lugar o no.

No tuvo otra opción, quería salir lo más pronto posible, caminó con desgane y nervios, bajo las escaleras y entro en silencio intentado estar alerta y no hacer mucho ruido, entrando a la habitación no vio nada, así que se acercó a una pared intentando cubrirse para asomarse cuidadosamente y ver si alguien estaba por ahí, vio un largo charco de sangre que salía del pequeño pasillo en donde estaba un sujeto, así que con pasos silencioso se acercó con cuidado notando que el interno había desaparecido, le ponía nervioso el no saber en dónde se encontraba el sujeto, sabiendo que lo había visto hace unos cuantos minutos. Continuó con sigilo hasta la caja de luz la cual apago, antes de darse la vuelta sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda que le hizo chocar contra la caja de luz, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que alguien se acercaba violentamente, así que en un acto reflejo esquivo lo que al parecer era un puño

-Ven aquí, bastardo- dijo el sujeto

Eren lo reconoció -"Joder! ¿De dónde salido?"-se preguntó a si mismo

Pero esto no le importo tanto cuando el interno se comenzó a acercar al chico, este comenzó una carrera desenfrenada hasta la reja que nuevamente estaba apagada. Cerro la reja, y continuo corriendo hasta encontrar una puerta de lo que parecía un almacén, entro, e intento ver por una ventana que encontró, si el sujeto todavía le seguía, pero este se quedó parado en la reja maldiciendo. Dio un suspiro largo al sentirse más seguro en ese raro almacén, pero debía seguir, el bloque de administración no parecía estar muy cerca.

Este almacén era algo extraño, solo tenía dos pasillos, de ninguno se podía ver hasta donde llegaban o al menos si estaban obstruidos, tomo uno de ellos, era largo y reducido, Eren escucho una especia de rugido, con cámara en mano activo la visión nocturna, dio un paso hacia atrás una vez que reconocía a la bruma negra que se formaba, había una puerta enfrente que estaba un poco alejada así que corrió, pero la pila de la cámara comenzó a bajar así que tuvo que cambiarla a medio camino provocándole que casi tropezara. Tomó la perilla, abrió con brusquedad la puerta y la cerro de golpe, mientras retrocedía para intentar alejarse de ella choco con otra puerta que estaba detrás, la abrió y salió de nuevo a lo que era un patio. La parte de afuera estaba enrejada pero solo una parte, abajo había una laguna, el chico tenía que cruzarla, del otro lado estaba una torre por la cual podía subir y ubicar en donde se encontraba. Al ojiverde no le daba mucha confianza entrar, el agua no era clara y la oscuridad no ayudaba de mucho, pero bueno, era algo que debía hacer. Entro al lago, el agua estaba helada y el clima lo empeoraba, no estaba tan profundo como él creía así que intento encarrerarse ,busco una parte por la cual podría subir, pero de la nada algo se sumergió con fuerza en el agua , Eren dio un salto, pues no sabía qué cosa habría dentro a sí que se con los nervios a flor de piel siguió buscando hasta que visualizo una escalera, nado rápido hasta llegar a la escalera por la cual subió, sintiéndose más seguro en el pavimento ,continuo caminando hasta que se topo con una reja que estaba rota en la parte inferior, comenzó a gatear con cuidado… pero dio un fuerte grito después de que de la nada un cadáver cayera al suelo, al parecer provenía de lo alto de la torre, el chico se levanto y corrió dentro de la torre en donde intento calmarse, se había llevado un buen susto y trauma el ver ese cuerpo impactar con el piso.

-S-sería…. tan fácil. Ya n-no creo en ello. Sacar la verdad a la l-luz. No hay verdad, solo mentiras que hemos a-aceptado durante demasiado tiempo para tener algo. T-tomaría el camino fácil si no fuera por… ¡Maldito sea este lugar, sufriré lo que haga falta para salir de aquí!- dijo después de grabar al hombre que cayo.

Respiro hondo, pero los jadeos no paraban, así que temblando subió el largo camino de escaleras que le esperaban. Era un lugar grande y frio… cada paso era algo aterrador para el chico, que sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería por el susto que se llevo, no quería desmayarse en ese lugar, así que con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban seguía subiendo las largas escaleras que parecían interminables, claro que los obstáculos no faltaban en ese lugar, había partes rotas en las cuales debía saltar para llegar del otro lado. Ya no había más escaleras, pero había una ventana que conllevaba a una especie de balcón en donde tenía vista a todo Mount Massive Asylum, el balcón no estaba completo, estaba roto y de un lado había unas tablas de madera que servían para saltar al muro que estaba frente a la torre, era muy alto, cualquier error que cometieras en el salto equivaldría a la muerte, pero si dar ese gran salto significaba llegar al bloque de administración, o mejor aun a la libertad, Eren estaba dudoso como siempre ,no podía tomar cualquier decisión así como así.

-Con razón el sujeto murió, desde aquí… es muy alto… si doy un mal salto… será mi fin- se dijo el chico a si mismo mientras se ingeniaba como saltar y que tan fuerte debía hacerlo para poder llegar del otro lado.

Tomo su distancia en la tabla… estaba decidido a saltar, tomo impulso y lo hizo, estaba a punto de no llegar ,pero se pudo sostener de una tablada que de hecho no parecía muy bien sujetada, Eren intento tomar fuerza para poder sostenerse de una tabla mas fija, pero la que sostenía comenzó a tronar dándole un mal aviso a Jaeger, volteo a sus lados pare ver que tan alto estaba, eso le asusto mas… de repente se sintió suspendido en el aire… era como si volase, todo pasaba lento no entendí que había pasado… hasta que su cuerpo golpeo y atravesó el techo de una construcción hasta impactarse con el suelo… Eren comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, había sido una gran caída desde muy alto y por suerte no se había golpeado la cabeza…. el chico seguía un poco en shock ya que no se dio cuenta del momento en que l tabla se rompió y el comenzó a caer.

Intento levantarse, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado en especial la espalda, cada movimiento era un quejido pero no tenia suministros ni nada para sentirse mejor, pero agradecía el haber sobrevivido a esa caída. Logro ponerse de pie e intento apoyase en una mesa que había a su lado, sentía que todo se movía y no podía dejar de escuchar un beep, que era molesto.

-Quiero unas hermanas mayores… o alguna mujer… no se- dijo la voz de lo que era al parecer un niño

-Eres muy joven para preocuparte por eso, tenemos problemas peores. Cuando te crezca pelo en la polla, Timmy , entonces hablaremos de chicas- contesto un hombre

Las dos voces se escucharon no tan lejos de donde se encontraba Jaeger ,el cuarto en donde estaba tenía la pared rota así que del otro lado se podía observar a un persona conversando con otra, uso el zoom de la cámara para ver si reconocía a alguien pero no pudo reconocer a las otra personas, pero al parecer era un niño. Se acerco mas para ver si podía ver algo, frente a él había una pared de madera pero las tablas estaban muy separadas y solo logro ver una escalera que llevaban a un… ¿sótano?

Eren tenía que salir de una u otra forma, se dio la vuelta y encontró un pasillo por el cual podía pasar, entro en una habitación que tenía muchos libreros pero estos tenían una utilidad nula. Gateo un poco para pasar al otro lado de la habitación, había muchos obstáculos, todo era un desastre.

-Si tuviéramos unos visitantes, si lo tuviéramos, podría ser nuestro chivo- dijo la voz de una mujer asustada

-¿De qué narices hablas?, le gusta escucharse hablar- le contesto un hombre que se escuchaba bastante mayor

-Necesitamos un chivo

-Hay un sentido para esto

-Para que cargue, con nuestra culpa, con nuestro genero. Un pequeño trozo de carne entre nosotros y la cuchilla

-"¿Cuántas personas hay aquí dentro?"- se preguntaba Eren mientras gateaba entre mesas y libreros caídos

-Quieres dárselo a Gluskin

-"¿Gluskin?, Mmm…me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes"- intento recordar

-Esa es la idea-

-N-no quiero llamar la atención de Gluskin. Nos hará daño – era una voz asustada al parecer era el pequeño niño de antes

-Te hará daño. Serias una mujer bonita

Las personas que tenían la conversación, se quedaron callados y al parecer se alejaron. Eren intentaba ser discreto mientras pasaba por los libreros, no quería que supieran que estaba ahí, no quería ser el chivo de nadie. Estas personas sonaban aterradas, al parecer cuando los atrapaba Gluskin los torturaba o algo parecido.

-Un regalo para el novio- dijo alguien que estaba escondido entre los libreros, haciendo que estos se cayeran produciendo un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Mierda!, creo que me han visto, puede que estén cerca - dijo Eren después de escuchar el estruendo y escuchar unos pasos que corrían

Jaeger continuo caminando y husmeando por ahí, con la esperanza de poder huir de esos sujetos, en su intento de perderlos se topo un cadáver colgando del techo… al parecer se había suicidado, a Eren ya no le sobresaltaba el ver cadáveres, llevaba un buen rato viéndolos, así que ya se había acostumbrado.

-"Otra vez dentro. Cuanto más trato de escapar, mas me acerco al fondo. Los hombres muertos ya no me sorprenden. Los suicidios parecen una opción sabia"- pensó el ojiverde después de ver aquel hombre sin vida

Siguió caminando hasta que el sonido de unas latas le sobresalto, continuo pero se encontró con unos libreros muy juntos así que paso de costado entre ellos, hasta que le asusto el toparse cara a cara con un interno, que si no le asusto su presencia, le asusto su rostro deforme.

-¡Silencio!, si nos… si nos atrapan, nos entregaran a él. El sujeto del piso de abajo. El sujeto…muy mal. Muy, muy mal… Dios… ¡Oh dios!- le dijo el sujeto, que al igual que él se escondía de que los atraparan, pero Jaeger no confiaba en el, ya que pensaba que él era uno de esas personas. Termino de pasar por entre los libreros y encontró un pasillo por el cual quedaba detrás de "la casa" literalmente, era extraño que hubiera pasillos que rodeaban la casa por dentro. Entro en el pasillo, quería ver hasta donde lo llevaba, pero a la mitad alguien soltó una patada a la pared del pasillo

-¡Ratas en las paredes! ¡Mata a las ratas!, está aquí dentro ¡mátalo! - gritaba el hombre, que después se fue a buscar algo con el que podría abrir el pasillo

Eren se asusto y corrió hasta otra habitación que había más enfrente, en busca de un escondite, encontró unas tablas que servirían para ocultarse así que se agacho e intento asomarse para ver si alguien venia, pero no fue así, así que se tranquilizo un poco, alzo la cabeza y vio un documento en una mesilla así que a gatas intento alcanzarlo para ver que decía

De: .com

Para: .com

Asunto: Dennis Disociativo

Dr. Ford:

He tenido otra entrevista esta tarde con su paciente, Dennis, y coincido con sus sospechas. En el transcurso de la entrevista de 40 minutos, me vi expuesto a las cuatro personalidades de Dennis (por lo que puedo decir, dos hermanos, su padre y su abuelo). Parece que les preocupa principalmente una especie de inundación que pondría en riesgo la vida, pero había poca consistencia entre la posibilidad de que esto haya sucedido ya o que sea una amenaza próxima.

La claridad de su delirio y la naturaleza teatral de sus expresiones de sus personalidades sugiere sin duda que finge. Es cierto que coincido con el escepticismo rotundo de Furstenburg hacia el trastorno disociativo de personalidad, pero el caso de Dennis parece, claramente, el invento de un paciente que busca llamar la atención, probablemente síntoma de un narcisismo extremo y un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Continúe la terapia de choque.

Atentamente,

Dr. Wólfram

-"¿Deniss? Mmm….espero que no sea el tipo que me está buscando, eso quiere decir entonces que no son 4 personas, son solo una con un trastorno, ya veo"- analizó Eren mientras dejaba el documento en su lugar

Se levanto después de asegurarse de que no había nadie rondando, encontró un lugar por el cual podía pasar, solo debía mover una caja de metal que estorbaba, después de moverla tuvo que caminar de nuevo por esos pasillo raros, salió de ellos.

-Hay una fuga sobre nosotros, el agua lo derrama todo – dijo un hombre

-Llora un poco – le contesto la mujer

Pasos de alguien corriendo se escuchaban muy cerca de donde estaba Eren

-Sobre nosotros, desde el alcantarillado. Eso nos situa…-

-¿Quieres hacer que se calle?- grito el hombre mayor

-Más que nada -

-Tenemos un intruso -

-Oyes cosas -

-El agua y el tiempo podrían agujerar cualquier cosa-

-Es tan confuso, no se quien dice que, me confunde el que solo sea un persona, pero ¿a que se referirá?- decía mientras le intentaba encontrar sentido a la conversación de Deniss

Frente a él vio una puerta que conllevaba a las escaleras del "sótano", no quiso ni intentar abrirla, así que continuo caminando y buscando por donde escapar, encontró unas cajas apiladas así que subió por ellas hasta llegar a una habitación mas grande.

-¡Ahí esta! ¿Qué piensas? -

-¡Oh! Nos servirá si se lo damos al novio -

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Termine topándome con él!-dijo Eren, comenzando a correr, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera conocía el lugar así que solo corría por donde le parecía que podía escapar.

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo -

Noto que Deniss salió de una puerta y precisamente esta quedaba, en el siguiente pasillo al que se dirigía, llegó, tomó la perilla con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él para darse más tiempo de escapar, pero sus nervios lo hacían un tanto lento. Encontró un estante no tan alto por el cual podía subir, y así fue hasta llegar a una tabla que estaba en lo más alto, sus piernas temblaban y cayo de rodillas en la tabla que pisaba, con la piel pálida se asomo para ver si Deniss se había ido… pero ya no lo veía, se sentó por un momento para tranquilizarse, aunque ya lo habían perseguido muchas veces, esta fue la primera que estuvo muy cerca de un loco.

Se sintió más calmado y salto para llegar a una habitación que no había visto, pero se arrepintió cuando vio las escaleras del "sótano"

-Aquí llega la novia- se dijo a si mismo Deniss

-Aquí viene tu novia Sr. Gluskin-

-Le damos otra carne y se ahorrara la nuestra –

-El idiota se acaba de entregar al infierno de Gluskin-

-"¿Pero que he hecho?"-se dijo Eren a sí mismo, no quería bajar ahí, mucho menos después de lo que escucho… ¿que tan cruel podría ser una persona como para que digan que tiene un infierno?...

* * *

y hasta aqui el espero que no se allan confundido con lo de Deniss;si se confundieron entonces recuerden que e documento decia que tiene 4 personalidades diferentes,por eso aveces hay partes donde los dialogos no tienen sentido porque se esta hablando a si mismo.

ah! tambien queria hablar con ustedes,en especial a las chicas que no dejan de enviarme mensajes diciendo que porque no hay yaoi hard ni nada por el estilo.

1.- yo aclare que no era Yaoi ni siguen con esa duda del porque les dare una respuesta facil. para mi no me es muy comodo el escribir que dos personas tengan relaciones sexuales en lugar de pesimas condiciones,y si me van a decir "pero okami,no es real" . si ya se que no es real pero aun asi,yo no tengo esa mentalidad de que las personas puedan coger donde sea (perdon la palabrota). para mi el Yaoi es una relacion tierna,no una relacion en la que te coges a alguien indefenso en donde sea.(obviamente aveces asemos bromas sobre eso,pero existen limites)

listo!,perdon por ponerme en ese plan pero esque enserio harta que te insistan en algo asi.

nos leemos la semana que viene ^^)/ c: y sere puntual...(eso cree)


	7. Chapter 7: El novio

"**El Novio"**

**Almacén del patio trasero de Mount Massive Asylum: 19:45 P.M.**

Eren no podía quedarse pensando por mucho tiempo, sus opciones eran nulas, no podía huir a otro lugar, las puertas estaban cerradas y estaba seguro que Deniss no las abriría por nada, él era la carnada, el chivo… creyó ser listo para escapar, pero en realidad cayó en la trampa.

Dio un suspiro y con cámara en mano bajo lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar abajo, el lugar era oscuro y poco visible, se podían apreciar unas mesas con unas máquinas de coser que eran iluminadas por la luz de unas ventanas al fondo del gran salón. El ojiverde comenzó a caminar por el lugar con mucho cuidado, era un salón muy amplio, desgastado y viejo, lleno de polvo como todas las habitaciones del Manicomio. Con cada paso que daba el chico, significaba para el adentrarse cada vez más al "infierno de Gluskin", pero ya no había marcha atrás, alguien -seguramente Deniss- había tirado de la escalera de manera que ya no pudiera subir por ella. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar hasta encontrarse con un pasillo que de una parte estaba obstruido con lo que al parecer era una sábana, que estaba desteñida y con un color amarillento, Eren se acercaba cada vez más le daba curiosidad el saber a quienes pertenecían las sombras que se observaban desde el otro lado de la sábana, pero un olor a putrefacción se hacía más intenso entre mas se acercara, de fondo una canción comenzó a escucharse…

~ Girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind~

Cuando Eren por fin dio vuelta al pasillo se encontró con la escena más desagradable y grotesca que había visto hasta ahora…

-Pero que mier….- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

~I will have to look around until the right one I have found~

Jaeger, se cubrió la boca para evitar devolver el estómago, frente a el había un cadáver, se podía notar a la perfección que era el de un hombre este estaba mutilado del pecho y la entre pierna, el pecho parecía "simular" los senos de una mujer y la entre pierna parecía "simular" la salida de una bebe en medio de un parto. los intentos de Eren de aguantar el asco fueron fallidos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar lo que había en su estómago, no iba a olvidar aquello en mucho tiempo… recobro la fuerza y tomo la cámara, intentaba grabar el cuerpo con las manos temblorosas, mientras se dirigía a la cámara:

-El cuerpo de un hombre mutilado y doblado para imitar o parodiar el momento del nacimiento. El tipo de cosa que uno no puede ver sin sufrir un cambio irreparable. Mikasa, estaba contigo cuando nacieron tus dos hijos. Hasta ahora era lo más milagroso que había presenciado. Totalmente desvinculado de las creencias racionales y, aun así, de algún modo, central a todo en lo que he creído desde entonces. Siempre dijiste que mi pensamiento es muy literal, que trataba de convertirlo todo en una afirmación de causa y consecuencia. Últimamente, he ampliado mis horizontes. ¿Cómo es posible que existan las cosas que he visto aquí? Conozco la respuesta. Dinero. Beneficio. Cosas que hemos hecho simplemente porque podíamos- dijo Eren mientras intentaba alejar la vista del cuerpo

~I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad...~

La música del fondo seguía sonando, era una canción muy alegre, para tal lugar pero el chico quiso alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquella muestra de lo que tal vez podía hacer Gluskin. Eren continuo caminando indeciso se preguntaba si escaparía con vida o terminaría de aquella forma o peor aun…

El pasillo por el que cruzaba era largo, y más oscuro, pero al menos podía "iluminarse" con la visión nocturna de su cámara, pero al fondo creyó haber visto a alguien que echo a correr a algún lado, se detuvo un momento para pensar en si seguir o no, pero que más le quedaba… ¿volver? ¿A dónde?... siguió caminando hasta llegar a un habitación un poco reducida, y con mesas pero estas no tenían las maquinas de coser, al fondo había una puerta, Eren se acercó para comprobar si esta estaba abierta, toco la perilla pero la puerta ni siquiera se abrió, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre que lo veía por una ventana del otro lado de la puerta

-Darling~-pronuncio con una voz algo reseca pero al mismo tiempo fascinada de ver a el ojiverde

Esto le produjo a Eren un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el hombre se alejó de la puerta, el chico no sabía a dónde iba o que iba a hacer asi que quiso buscar un lugar en el donde esconderse.

-¡Joder!, ¡creo que el Gluskin!- susurro para sí mismo intentando mantener la calma

-¿Te he asustado? Lo siento, no era mi intención- se escucho la voz de Gluskin algo lejos de donde estaba Eren -Nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad? , tu cara me es familiar

-¿Visto antes? ¿De qué habla?- pensó el chico mientras buscaba de donde provenía la voz del hombre para esconderse

-Quizá…justo antes de que despertara, aunque se parece a un sueño, el estar aquí contigo ahora… déjame llenarte. Ya no tienes que estar solo- la voz de Gluskin se escuchaba más cercana

Cuando Eren pudo visualizar de donde venia Gluskin, pero la tensión lo bloqueo, volviéndolo torpe para encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse

-Podrías completarme. Podría llenar el vacío de tu interior- era como si Gluskin recitara un poema para Eren, pero este estaba totalmente en desacuerdo

Entre más se acercaba Gluskin, más tenso se ponía el chico, él no encontró un escondite asi que el hombre comenzó a acercarse al muchacho de una manera acelerada, asustando al chico que por instinto comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hasta regresar al pasillo donde estaba el cadáver del "parto". Al parecer Eren no se había dando cuenta de una puerta, Gluskin venía casi pisándole los talones asi que entro por esa puerta, para después entrar por dos habitaciones que eran completamente desconocidas para él, en la última había una especie de maniquí con un vestido de novia a medio hacer, al lado una pizarra con el boceto de como seria, pero le pareció raro el ver una cruz en la parte donde seria la pelvis o quizá más abajo.

El hombre ya no lo seguía, pero le tenía inquieto el sentir que alguien lo perseguía, pero no sabía por dónde venía esta persona. Comenzó a notar que las paredes tenía un mensaje escrito "el amor hace una casa, un hogar" decía un de las paredes dejándolo desconcertado.

Eren siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta que escucho la voz de Gluskin cruzar una puerta

-When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married boy and see how happy you will be- cantata el hombre con un tono muy particular

El chico echo a correr en cuanto vio al hombre acercarse, entrando a una habitación que estaba a su lado, pero cuando quiso salir de esta por otra puerta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación esta tenía una mueble que estorbaba, retrasando a Eren que con toda su fuerza empujo el pesado mueble

~I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind- aún cantaba el hombre

Cuando el loco entro a la habitación, ya era tarde, Jaeger ya había echado a correr nuevamente, las habitaciones a las que entraba estaban llenas de sangre y entro a una que tenía un rastro largo que dirigía a otro puerta, para la mala suerte de Eren , esta puerta estaba obstruida nuevamente por otro mueble, el chico comenzó a empujarlo con la fuerza que le quedaba, había descargado la mayoría en el primero y el correr mucho igual ya lo tenía desgastado.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿porque las putas puerta tienen que estar obstruidas? – dijo Eren jadeando, mientras empujaba el mueble

Los pasos de Gluskin se escuchaban más cerca, con el rabillo del ojo Eren vio al hombre entrar en la habitación.

-¡Darling!, podrías ser tan hermosa- le dijo el hombre a Eren con un tono dulce

Gluskin se estaba acercando al ojiverde, pero afortunadamente este ya había logrado quitar el mueble del camino, siguió corriendo en busca de una salida o algo en donde pudiera esconderse, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con el límite del corredor, frente a el había una escalera que estaba hasta el otro lado del pasillo, y debajo una caída por la cual debía correr el riesgo

-Quiero que tengas a mi bebe- grito el hombre que se acercaba cada vez más a Eren

Eren lo vio acercarse y sin pensarlo saltó hasta la escalera, con suerte pudo sostenerse y comenzó a trepar por esta, pero esta se comenzó a vencer por el peso, los escalones se caían y Eren perdía el equilibrio, hasta que la ultima en donde se sostenía cayó haciendo que el chico cayera hasta lo que era el techo de un elevador, su pierna rompió una tabla de madera que era parte del techo

-¡Oh Dios, Dios!, ¿estás bien?-le gritaba Gluskin desde lo alto de donde el chico había saltado

Eren saco su pierna de la tabla de madera, pero esta punzaba de dolor ya que se había clavado una estaca, le dolía bastante y no tenía otra opción más que sacarla, e intentar ponerse de pie

-Dime que estas bien. Odio pensar en ti sufriendo sin mí ¿Porque te harías algo así? ¿Prefieres morir antes que estar conmigo?- le grito el hombre desde arriba

Eren se quedo perplejo al escuchar tales palabras, no podía entender el porqué de estas así que no contesto nada

-Entonces muere- dijo Gluskin, haciendo que el elevador comenzara a elevarse

Detrás de Eren había un lugar por el cual podía pasar y salvarse de ser aplastado por el elevador. Con dolor cruzo hasta esa zona

-¿Qué has….? ¡Ja! Entonces, continuemos- la voz del hombre parecía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo que el chico no podía deducir exactamente donde se encontraba

Jaeger comenzó a caminar pero el primer paso le causo una fuerte punzada de dolor, su pierna le dolía horriblemente, al parecer la estaca se había enterrado profundamente, pero no tenia de otra más que seguir avanzando, no podía detenerse por una herida, así que cojeando y con dolor avanzó, vio una pared frente a él con un mensaje nuevamente "el trabajo de una mujer nunca está terminado" decía esta, le resto importancia y continuo avanzando hasta entrar en una habitación que tenía un pizarrón y un maniquí, el pizarrón tenia escrito con sangre "esto no es un lugar como casa" , y debajo del maniquí había un charco de sangre mientras que la cabeza era humana, esto le dio un poco de escalofrió a Eren y este aumento cuando escucho pasos –al parecer los de Gluskin- que se acercaban cada vez más, él intento echar a correr pero la acción parecía casi imposible por el dolor insoportable de su pierna. Llegó a otro cuarto pero este estaba reducido por libreros que obstruían, el ojiverde encontró una puerta pero cuando se acerco escucho la voz de Gluskin acercarse

-Esa parte de ti que el mundo ve, creen que eres perfecta, como Dios la quiso, incluso estos imbéciles lunáticos lo ven, tienes algo especial, en la superficie- decía el hombre con un tono de cólera

Eren se pudo nervioso después de verlo y oírlo, no sabía que hacer, la puerta no se abria y Gluskin se acercaba cada vez más a donde él estaba

-Cuando miran más a fondo, cuando cualquiera con ojos para ver, ve lo que realmente eres- seguia maldiciendo Gluskin

Jaeger vio un casillero con la puerta entre abierta, así que aprovecho para esconderse ahí o protegerse, el sabía que no era un muy buen lugar

-Mmm… cerca. El olor del ramaje de mi amada, cariño, no puedes esconderte de mí- dijo Gluskin mientras se acercaba más y más al escondite de Eren hasta encontrarse frente a frente con él.

No abrió la puerta pero ato una cadena al casillero tirándolo, haciéndolo caer junto con Eren que estaba dentro

-Eres un regalo para mí. Una delicadeza para desenvolver y desenvolver y saborear- le dijo el loco hombre "enamorado" mientras veía al chico desde arriba.

Comenzó a jalar del casillero, lo intentaba llevar hacia algún lado, pero el chico no tenía idea de lo que le iba a suceder

-He sido un poco… vulgar. Lo sé, y quiero disculparme. Es solo que… ya sabes cómo se puede poner un hombre que desea conocer a una mujer- balbuceaba Gluskin

-¿Qué? ¿Mujer? ¿De qué carajos está hablando?- pensó Eren mientras escuchaba lo que Gluskin balbuceaba

-Después de la ceremonia , cuando te haya convertido en una mujer honesta… te prometo que me convertiré en un hombre diferente

-¿Ceremonia?- susurro Eren para sí mismo

-Quiero una familia, un legado. Ser el padre que nunca tuve. Nunca dejare que le pase nada a nuestros hijos. No como…- Gluskin dejo un silencio, al no querer pronunciar su referencia, dejo eso de lado y levanto el casillero, dándole a Eren una vista no muy agradable, frente a sus ojos una mesa con una sierra, la mesa llena de sangre salpicada por todos lados, mientras que unos cuerpo cuelgas del techo con cadenas, Eren se asusto quería escapar, huir, corre, pero ya era tarde.

-Tendrás que esperar aquí. Sé que estarás tan deseosa de consumar nuestro amor como yo, pero intenta disfrutar de la anticipación- le susurro Gluskin que estaba frente a él. Gluskin se alejo, y comenzó a buscar unas cosas.

-¿Pero qué va a hacer conmigo?- pensó Eren mientras intentaba contener los sollozos que soltaba y Gluskin se acercó nuevamente al casillero

-Toma cariño, esto te ayudara a relajarte- dijo mientras sostenía una manguera que soltaba una especie toxina

-Lo siento, Lev…-Eren no termino de pronunciar su frase, cuando cayó en un sueño profundo…

Continuara

* * *

ta~da!,listo,este el capitulo que tanto esperaban c: ...bueno fue un placer para mi escribi este fic,este es el final.

XD aaah! se crean~ , nah! esto apenas esta comenzando,la semana que viene sera la "temporada 2" (literal). les dije que intentaria ser puntual con el fic y aqui esta...atrasado por dos dias ,pero aqui esta.

ah!, y si, Mikasa tiene hijos...no pregunten con quien :I XD porque ni yo se

bueno criaturas no leemos la semana que viene con un nuevo capitulo e inicio de nueva temporada. a y no olviden dejar un Review de que les parecio la primera temporada. Bye :33


	8. Chapter 8: A primera vista

**Temporada 2**

"**A primera vista"**

**Mount Massive Asylum: 19:30 P.M.**

Después de pasada media hora, Levi por fin pudo librarse del tráfico que lo había retrasado. Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a la entrada principal de Mount Massive, una carretera solitaria sin pavimentación, solo tierra y un clima frío.

-Con razón esta tan escondido el lugar, cualquiera se asustaría y regresaría por donde vino- dijo Levi mientras seguía conduciendo por el tierrazo camino

La reja de acceso estaba abierta, le pareció extraño para ser un lugar que tenia la máxima seguridad y lo confirmó cuando su radio comenzó a perder señal. Estacionó y apagó el motor de su auto, comenzó a revisar nuevamente los documentos que traía consigo, el correo que le habían enviado y sus demás archivos de Murkoff estaban en perfecto orden, tomo unas cuantas pilas y su cámara, comenzó a probarla para comprobar que esta estuviera en buenas condiciones , salió del auto, es aquí donde comenzaba su investigación que podría destruir a Murkoff, pero las cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder cuando sintió algo detrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio como la reja anteriormente abierta comenzaba a cerrarse, no había nadie que la cerrara y mucho menos alguien que controlase el acceso, la cabina de seguridad estaba vacía, sin rastros de alguien.

Intento ignorar lo sucedido, y empezó a caminar por el lugar, luego de pasar una puerta de reja, entro a lo que era la puerta principal de Monte Massive, parecía un lugar tranquilo con escalones de adoquín, y árboles para darle un toque de naturalidad, pero por muy bien adornado que estuviera seguía viéndose desolado y aterrador, algunas luces de adentro de Mount Massive estaban encendidas, y se podían ver en la entrada algunos camiones de la S.W.A.T., comenzó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal, para comprobar si esta estaba abierta, esto parecía poco probable ya que sabía que no sería tan fácil.

-Contemplar este lugar hace que me sienta enfermo. El manicomio del monte Massive cerró sus puertas en 1971, entre escándalos y secretismo gubernamental, y Sistemas psiquiátricos Murkoff volvió a abrirlas en 2009, disfrazándolo de organización benéfica. Los móviles pierden la cobertura de repente a un kilómetro y medio del hospital, pero más que pérdida de señal, parece cosa de inhibidores. La corporación Murkoff tiene un largo historial de rentabilidad disfrazada de caridad, pero nunca en suelo estadounidense. No sé qué piensan obtener de este lugar, pero tiene que ser algo importante. Puede que esta historia sea la que por fin acabe con esos cabrones- maldecía Levi mientras graba la enorme edificación

Llego a la puerta principal e intento abrirla, pero ya sabía que esta no estaría abierta asi que retrocedió en busca alguna otra entrada, encontró una reja que estaba rota en la parte inferior así que gateó un poco hasta llegar al otro lado, vio una puerta pero esta tampoco estaba abierta, a lado había un especie de estructura a base de metal y madera, al parecer estaban arreglando un poco el lugar, por una escalera subió a la estructura, y siguió subiendo y saltando, algunas tablas de madera hacían difícil el escalar. Llegó hasta una ventana que para su suerte estaba abierta, saltó para llegar al interior… pero una vez dentro de la habitación el foco que la iluminaba se apagó, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua de manera molesta. Tomó su cámara y encendió la visión nocturna para poder ver lo que había en la habitación, no había nada interesante, pero los muebles estaban esparcidos y desordenados por toda la habitación, pero intento no prestar atención y seguir. Entró a otra habitación, esta era más iluminada así que dejo de usar la visión nocturna, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, pero no había nada, se acerco a una mesa para ver uno libros que estaban sobre esta ,pero al acercarse la televisión que estaba a un lado soltó un rugido sorprendiendo a Levi

-Hijo de….agh! Como sea- dijo él, mientras observaba lo que le pasaba a la televisión

Lo tomó como una coincidencia, y salió de la habitación hacia un pasillo con un par de muebles que obstruían, se coló sobre ellos y siguió investigando, giro su mirada al frente notando que había sangre regada por lo que seguía en el pasillo, al parecer estaba fresca, se podía oler y ver.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué sucio esta todo!- gruño Levi mientras seguía caminando por el tétrico pasillo hasta entrar en una pequeña habitación que llamo su atención

Había un escritorio y un computador y frente a estos una carpeta con documentos, Levi la tomo y comenzó a Leer

"_SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF_

_-PROYECTO WALRIDER_

_-Monte Massive, Colorado._

_-Número de expediente: 174_

_-Iniciales del Paciente: WPH, "Billy"_

_-Fecha de consulta: 14-10-2012_

_-Fecha de consulta inicial: 12-04-2009_

_-Edad: 19 -Sexo: Masculino_

_Médico de seguimiento: Dr. Carl Houston (dictado pero no leído)_

_ESTADO DE LA TERAPIA:_

_El paciente afirma haber progresado a estados de sueño lúcidos auto dirigido. Se observa una actividad del MOTOR MORFOGENÉTICO sin precedentes. Continuar a fase 4 del programa hormonal._

_DIAGNÓSTICO:_

_El espirómetro no reveló acumulación bronquial. La centrifugadora para hematroquitos tampoco pudo separar los eritrocitos. Muy preocupante. La resonancia magnética reveló un ciclo REM/NREM arrítmico. Risa en estado NREM._

_NOTAS DE ENTREVISTA:_

_Billy preguntó por el estado de la demanda de su madre contra Murkoff y el manicomio. Esto supone un fallo de seguridad catastrófico, a pesar de que Billy afirma haber descubierto la verdad "en los sueños de sangre de la rata de Trager". (NOTA: el único Trager que aparece en los registros de la compañía es Richard Trager, un ejecutivo de Investigación y Desarrollo). Todos los enfermos y el personal de seguridad deben ser interrogados, y habrá que mejorar la cobertura de las cámaras de vigilancia para incluir biométrica analítica._

_SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF, PROYECTO WALRIDER_

_Monte Massive, Colorado."_

-¿Billy? Mmm… este debe ser el trabajo en el que Murkoff ha puesto sus millones, en fin- pensó el pelinegro mientras analizaba lo leído

Salió de la habitación y siguió caminando por el pasillo, no dejaba de quejarse mentalmente en lo sucio que estaba el lugar, pero lo saco de sus pensamientos al ver una puerta entre abierta, intento acercarse con sigilo pero una vez cerca esta se cerró, no le interesaba saber lo que había adentro así que lo ignoró y entro a una habitación de enfrente, al parecer era una pequeña área de descanso para los trabajadores, pero no se veía tan relajante después de ver tanta sangre en las paredes, en especial en unas tablas de madera que estaban apiladas, el conducto de ventilación estaba abierto, asi que en su afán de seguir investigando el lugar, Levi usó las tablas de madera para subir al conducto de ventilación, comenzó a gatear sin antes pensar en lo polvoroso que estaba el conducto, con la vista periférica pudo ver entre unas rendijas a una persona que entró frenéticamente al área de descanso, al parecer lo buscaba a él, el pelinegro intento no dar importancia a este suceso y siguió gateando por el conducto hasta terminarse y bajar a un pasillo, camino por el pasillo hasta hallar una puerta, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta pero dio un salto que lo hizo caer al suelo al ver un cadáver que se abalanzó sobre él

-¡Agh¡!pero que cojones es eso!- pronuncio con enojo después de procesar lo que había pasado

Se levantó y entro por la puerta que había abierto a la oscura habitación, usó la visión nocturna para poder ver mejor el interior, le dio escalofrió el ver unos cuantos cadáveres colgando del techo cual cerdos, siguió caminando al parecer era la librería de Mount Massive. Comenzó a buscar una salida, termino encontrándose con una pila de órganos y partes de cadáveres junto con un hombre insertado en un poste, al parecer era un soldado de la S.W.A.T., detrás de este, unos estantes que eran adornado con cabezas, le parecía asqueroso y nada higiénico, y quiso alejarse de eso lo más rápido posible, dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse pero el cuerpo del hombre se movió y comenzó a hablar.

-Nos mataron. Escaparon. Los variantes. No puedes enfrentarte a ellos, debes esconderte… las puertas principales se abren desde la sala de control de seguridad. Tienes que salir de ese puto infierno- dijo con dolor el solado antes de morir ahí mismo

-¡Tsk!, montón de enfermos… sacare pruebas de este lugar y me largaré- susurro para sí mismo Levi, mientras grababa lo que había dicho el hombre.

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una luz que entraba a la oscura habitación, al parecer era la luz que se iluminaba de entre la puerta, salió de la habitación y escuchó una puerta azotarse, lo que hizo que él se agachara para avanzar en cuclillas hasta un mueble que le serviría de escondite, se asomó por encima de este, vio a un hombre muy alto y fornido, se veía violento, si Levi se acercaba seguro le arrancaría la cabeza, el hombre fornido entro a una habitación y desapareció. Esto le dio la idea que puso a prueba el pelinegro de cruzar por enfrente de la puerta a la que había entrado el hombre, para asi seguir investigando. Levi podía ser algo necio e imprudente cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pero este caso era diferente… iba hacer caer a Murkoff fuese como fuese.

Su sigilo le hizo poder llegar al otro lado del pasillo de la puerta para seguir investigando, descubriendo que en verdad todo era un desastre, muebles arrumbados por todos lado, sangre en las paredes y algunos cadáveres, como buen periodista que era Levi captaba con su cámara cualquier detalle que le pudiera servir.

El pasillo en que se encontraba estaba bloqueado por más muebles asi que intento colarse entre estos, pero algo le toco el hombro

-Pequeño cerdo- dijo la cosa que lo tomo del hombro, al parecer era el hombre fornido que había visto antes

El hombre levanto a Levi con un solo brazo y después de examinarlo lo tiro por la ventana que estaba frente a ellos haciendo que Levi callera dese un segundo piso hasta lo que parecía ser el bloque de administración, el golpe que se dio el pelinegro lo dejo un tanto aturdido, intentaba no desmayarse, veía una luz acercarse a él y escuchaba un tarareo esa voz parecía estar muy cerca de él, entre parpadeos logro visualizar a un hombre que le examinaba los bolsos, el hombre llevaba una túnica puesta tenia la apariencia de un sacerdote o algo parecido

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pronuncio el hombre después de dejar de examinar a Levi, el cual no respondió la pregunta, le costaba mantenerse en sus sentido y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Ah… entiendo. Dios, te has apiadado de mí y me has enviado un apóstol. Protégete hijo mío. Tienes una misión- susurraba el extraño hombre

Fue lo último que escucho Levi antes de caer completamente inconsciente…

* * *

hola a todos, perdon por dejarlo mucho tiempo,pero ya saben que entre al inst. y no me dio tiempo de terminarlo,pero en fin. aqui esta el cap, porfin contare lo de Levi XD espero les guste esta "segunta temporada" .

recuerden dejar su review de que les parecio la "primera temporada".

el viernes o sabado intentare subir el cap nuevo C: ,bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Dentro de Mount Massive

**Temporada 2**

"**Dentro de Mount Massive"**

Despertó de golpe estaba exaltado, con sorpresa y un con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda, se levantó con dolor de la fría loza y comenzó a observar a su alrededor notando que había muchos cadáveres a su alrededor, todos estaban desechos con los órganos de fuera junto con grandes charcos de sangre rodeándolos, Levi se sorprendió un poco… tenia años que no veía un cadáver, pero le daba de menos, comenzó a buscar su cámara, creía que el loco apóstol se la había llevado pero no fue asi, afortunadamente estaba en el suelo junto con los documentos que había recogido

-¡Tch!, supongo que ya he grabado suficiente de este lugar, espero poder largarme de esta mierda- dijo Levi con enojo sobándose la nuca que no dejaba de punzarle

Comenzó a husmear por el lugar en busca de la sala de control que había antes mencionado el hombre que estaba empalado, en su curiosidad encontró un nuevo documento:

CORPORACIÓN MURKOFF. Oficina de Estados Unidos

ORDEN de expropiación - NÚMERO DE EXPEDIENTE: 294758104.

En el asunto de la expropiación de: CENTROS PSIQUIÁTRICOS DEL MONTE MASSIVE

SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF

Parque natural del monte Massive

Carretera comarcal 112.

SEGURIDAD SEVERA MURKOFF (SSM) ha presentado una declaración escrita ante la JUNTA DIRECTIVA, pues tiene motivos para creer que puede producirse un:

FALLO DE SEGURIDAD CATASTRÓFICO EN EL CENTRO PSIQUIÁTRICO, CON PELIGRO INMINENTE DE CONTAMINACIÓN DEL ENTORNO.

Consideramos que la declaración y el testimonio ofrecen pruebas suficientes para exigir acciones urgentes por parte de SSM y que fundamentan la emisión de esta orden.

Por la presente, se le exige que otorgue a SSM pleno acceso a todas las instalaciones y que transfiera toda la autoridad a sus agentes. Al aceptar este documento, usted (o cualquier familiar vivo) desiste de cualquier litigio contra la corporación Murkoff o sus filiales por las acciones de SSM o las circunstancias que exigieron su actuación, sin importar la responsabilidad".

Después de leer el documento lo dejó en el escritorio donde lo encontró, no era tan útil como parecía así que continuó buscando la sala de control. Entro a un pasillo que tenía una puerta de reja, que estaba cerrada pero del otro lado el pelinegro pudo observar que había alguien, parecía un cadáver sentado en una silla de ruedas , quería saber que había del otro lado, la curiosidad hizo que entrara a una habitación que tenía muchos computadores, todo con el símbolo de Murkoff, mas adelante había una habitación más pequeña que tenia estantes al parecer eran más archivos, pero Levi no quiso leerlos todos, eran demasiados y le daba pereza, en su intento de seguir encontró uno que estaba sobre un estante que le llamo la atención:

SISTEMAS PSIQUIÁTRICOS MURKOFF

PROYECTO WALRIDER

Monte Massive, Colorado.

Número de expediente: 136

Iniciales del paciente: CLW, "Walker"

Fecha de consulta: 28-5-2013

Fecha de consulta inicial: 28-1-2011

Edad: 32

Sexo: Masculino

Médico de seguimiento: Dr. Rudolf Wernicke (anotación del Dr. Walsh).

ESTADO DE LA TERAPIA:

Actividad del motor morfogenico estabilizada a unas 2000 ppm. No es seguro avanzar más allá del programa hormonal de fase 3.

DIAGNÓSTICO:

El espirómetro muestra acumulación bronquial leve-intermedia. El escáner de RM coincide con los sueños descritos por el paciente.

NOTAS DE ENTREVISTA:

Walker estuvo maniatado durante la entrevista a causa de sus automutilaciones. Las restricciones se han tenido que modificar para adaptarlas a su enorme tamaño.

Las amplias erupciones cutáneas concuerdan con la actividad celular fallida del motor morfo genético. Dice que la piel arrancada de su frente le permite ver las cosas con mayor veracidad. Parece haber tenido alguna experiencia infantil con lagartos tuataras y sus ojos parentales. Ha mostrado ansiedad con respecto a su carne, específicamente alrededor de los labios y la nariz. Los enfermeros tienen instrucciones de observarlo para evitar que siga auto mutilándose.

Los traumas mentales que sufrió mientras estuvo destinado en Afganistán parece estar retrasando el avance de la EM. Su fijación predominante, amplificada por la terapia, parece ser una exageración maníaca del protocolo de seguridad militar. Se recomienda encarecidamente continuar con restricciones físicas y químicas.

-Mmm… ¡un momento!, ¿que no el sujeto que me lanzo tenia mutilada la cara?, supongo que es él… Walker eh- dijo Levi después de leer con atención el documento, le pareció importante asi que decidió llevárselo.

Salió de la habitación hacia un pasillo que estaba enfrente pero regresó cuando vio a alguien en una silla de ruedas, al aparecer era lo que había visto en el otro extremo, pero tenía algo diferente… esta vez ya no parecía un cadáver, se veía su respiración y una de sus manos se movía, se veía extraña su piel, no era como la de cualquiera era de un color café o grisáceo; frente al cadáver había una habitación de la cual salía mucha luz, el pelinegro sintió curiosidad por saber que había, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con sigilo, si en verdad esa cosa estaba viva no quería ni siquiera acercarse, estaba frente a él, la cosa ya no era humana, las cavidades de los ojos estaban cubiertas por el parpado como si estuvieran cosidos, su boca estaba entre abierta pero los labios estaban secos como si se fuesen a romper con un toque, y el pecho estaba cosido ya que los puntos se apreciaban claramente

-Espero que esta cosa no me salte encima- susurró Levi para sí, mientras grababa unos de los tantos experimentos de Murkoff.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación que irradiaba luz, sintió un escalofrió, cuando vio a unos sujetos dentro dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba preparándose para correr en caso de que lo persiguieran, pero estos lo ignoraron, estaban concentrados viendo la estática del televisor que era el causante de la luz, esta tenía salpicada sangre. Los sujetos al parecer eran interno del asilo y parecían muy tranquilos asi que Levi entro a la habitación, esperaba la reacción de los internos pero estos seguían ignorándolo, con cámara en mano los grabo detenidamente, notó una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación y quiso averiguar si del otro lado podría haber material útil para seguir grabando. Dio pasos sigilosos mientras pasaba frente a los internos que estaban sentados cómodamente en un sillón, excepto uno que parecía asustado y estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, el ojiazules no le tomo tanta importancia y con cuidado abrió la puerta que le había llamado la atención. Frente a él había otra habitación que era iluminada por una leve luz de una lámpara, se interno en esta, había un cuerpo sin vida lleno de sangre, Levi se acercó a este para inspeccionar que tuviera algo que le sirviera y así fue, encontró una tarjeta que servía como llave en algunas de las puertas en especial talvez la del control de seguridad, la metió en el bolso de su chaqueta y camino lejos del cadáver. Entró de nuevo a la habitación de los sujetos, se exalto cuando vio a uno de ellos moverse, dio un paso hacia delante pero el sujeto solo movió su mano para acariciar su brazo, Levi salió del cuarto con paso apresurado… pero al acercarse al sujeto de la silla de ruedas este se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Sácamelos! ¡Por favor! ¡El doctor esta muerto! ¡Arráncamelos! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- gritaba el sujeto mientras Levi intentaba levantarse y forcejeaba

Logro quitárselo de encima empujándolo con fuerza hacia una pared haciendo que este chocara, la cosa se acurruco sobre si en el suelo mientras sollozaba

-No me hagas más daño… aléjate de una puta vez de mi- dijo el sujeto mientras lloraba en la fría loza

Levi se levanto con pesar y lo observó con molestia pero al mismo tiempo lástima

-Esto… es lo que puede producir el dinero-pensó mientras se alejaba del pobre hombre

Levi entro a un baño que había visto antes al husmear en el bloque de administración, se vio en un espejo y noto las manchas que había en su ropa y partes de sus rostro le parecía repugnante asi que abrió la llave del lavamanos pero no salía nada de agua, no podía ver bien asi que utilizó la visión nocturna dándose cuenta de que todo el baño estaba cubierto de sangre haciéndole salir del lugar.

-¡Agh! ¡No puede ser!-se dijo asi mismo mientras se daba la vuelta resignado

Con tan solo ver el lugar le parecía asqueroso, el tenia una rara manía por la limpieza y ese lugar le estresaba, todo estaba sucio lleno de polvo, sangre, viseras, pero no podía quedarse a limpiar debía encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar con las pocas pero útiles pruebas de lo que hacia Murkoff en Mount Massive.

Volteo a su costados y logro ver a lo lejos un cartel con flechas, perecían las direcciones de las habitaciones, se acerco un poco, una flecha indicaba la habitación de seguridad, a un costado de este había unas escalara, no le interesaba saber que había abajo asi que se dio la vuelta y entró al pasillo que indicaba la flecha ,se dio cuenta de un sujeto que golpeaba una puerta a lo lejos del pasillo, parecía molesto quería evitar al sujeto asi que entro a la primera habitación que vio, eran unos baños con casetas, una de estas tenía un charco enorme de sangre asi que Levi abrió la puerta encontrándose con el cadáver de un policía y una escritura en la pared que decía: "Testigos", el asco invadió al maniaco de la limpieza pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que grabar lo que veía.

Se asomo por una de las paredes para ver si el sujeto ya no estaba a la vista, asi que salió de los baños y camino lentamente hasta encontrarse con un cuarto que tenia ventanas, de estas se podía ver un computador que tenía muchas pantallas, al aparece era el control de seguridad la puerta no tenia perilla, pero tenía una maquina pequeña que identificaba tarjetas.

-Sabía que esta cosa me serviría en algún momento- se dijo asi mismo mientras sacaba la tarjeta de su chaqueta y la pasaba por la pequeña maquina.

La puerta se abrió y él se dirigió directo al computador, tomo asiento en una silla que había cerca

-¡Tch! espero que lo que me enseño él me sirva de algo ahora- decía mientras tecleaba códigos en el computador

Había logrado hackear la seguridad solo esperaba a que se cargaran los datos, pero notó en una pantalla a un sujeto, era el supuesto apóstol, este tocó una manija y volteo a ver la cámara.

-Con que me apague la luz este imbécil- como si lo predijera, el apóstol bajo la manija y toda la luz se fue, la única luz que quedo fue la de emergencia que tenía el control de seguridad

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Agh! ¿Ahora qué?!- se dijo así mismo con un dejo de enojo

Escucho ruidos afuera del cuarto, tenía que esconderse lo único que había eran unos casilleros, se encerró en uno de ellos y espero a que lo que provocaba ruido entrase. Tomo su cámara y comenzó a grabar, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para grabar aunque su vida estuviera en peligro. La puerta azotó y cayó al suelo, de ella entro el hombre fornido, estaba furioso. Lo buscaba. Se acerco a los casilleros, Levi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso una gota de sudor frio recorría su frente en tan solo pensar que estaba muy cerca de él, Walker abrió la puerta del casillero de al lado y soltó un gruñido, salió del cuarto y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, Levi espero unos minutos para que Walker se alejara. Abrió la puerta del casillero con sigilo, se asomó por la pared para ver a donde se había ido el fornido psicópata pero ya no había rastro de él…

* * *

una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto en el capitulo,pero ya saben que la escuela quita tiempo XD , bueno en fin espero que les alla gustado el cap,se que es poco pero es para darle mas misterio para las/os que no conocen muy bien Outlast ewe .bueno gracias por leer nun . recuerden que pueden dejar aun su review de que les parecio la primera temporada.


End file.
